


America

by EnryS



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnryS/pseuds/EnryS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Wanda si fidava di lui, lui che continuava a promettere e promettere. L’unica ragione per cui Pietro riusciva a trovare la forza di andare avanti, in quel loro terrificante e infinto vagabondare, era che sua sorella ci credeva davvero che lui sarebbe riuscito a mantenerle, tutte quelle promesse.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lui può superare la velocità del suono, lei è in grado di alterare la realtà.<br/>Ma prima degli Avengers, prima della Confraternita di Magneto, prima di diventare <em>Quicksilver</em> e <em>Scarlet Witch</em>, Pietro e Wanda Maximoff erano solo due ragazzini rimasti orfani troppo presto, costretti a vivere alla giornata, attraversando i Balcani nella speranza di raggiungere un luogo da poter, finalmente, chiamare casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il fiume

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima FF ever, ed è ispirata ad alcune tavole di “Uncanny Origins #2: Quicksilver” e “Avengers Origins: Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver (vol 1)”, ma c’è molto di mio quindi direi… canon, ma non troppo  )

 

 

 

 

 

_The eyes are not here_  
 _There are no eyes here_  
 _In this valley of dying stars_  
 _In this hollow valley_  
 _This broken jaw of our lost kingdoms_

_In this last of meeting places_  
 _We grope together_  
 _And avoid speech_  
 _Gathered on this beach of the tumid river._

 

 

Berkovitsa, Bulgaria – 1988.

«Svegliati, Wanda. Svegliati. È solo un brutto sogno.»  
Lei aprì gli occhi, trovando immediatamente quelli di suo fratello, così chiari da risplendere anche in quel buio pesto. Gli afferrò le braccia, ancora terrorizzata e stordita.  
«Credevo che mi avreste…» provò a spiegare. Era stato solo un sogno, eppure la sensazione della terra che le cadeva sulla pelle del volto era stata così reale che Wanda ne ricordava perfettamente il peso, l’umidità, l’odore. Si passò una mano sul viso.  
«Era così reale, Pietro. Era così reale.»  
«Va tutto bene, è stato solo un brutto sogno.»  
Lei lo abbracciò, incapace di trattenere le lacrime.  
 _E poi c’erano mamma e papà_ , pensò, con il cuore colmo di tristezza, senza trovare il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce. Le era sembrato proprio che stessero guardando verso di lei, eppure i loro sguardi non avevano niente di familiare. Né la dolcezza e la vivacità degli occhi azzurri della sua mamma, né la fierezza e l’allegria degli occhi neri di suo padre.  
Nel suo sogno gli occhi dei suoi genitori erano opachi, assenti, quasi completamente bianchi.  
Morti, si disse, ingoiando qualche lacrima.  
Eppure era lei che stavano seppellendo, e nessuno sembrava accorgersi che non fosse davvero morta, nemmeno Pietro. Anche lui aveva guardato verso di lei senza rendersi conto che era viva, che la stavano seppellendo viva.  
Tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, per assicurarsi che non fossero opachi e assenti come erano stati nel suo sogno. Pietro stava ancora sorridendo, così Wanda provò timidamente a ricambiare. Sapeva quanto raramente lui sorridesse, soprattutto negli ultimi tempi, e la consapevolezza che lo facesse solo per lei la fece sentire enormemente riconoscente. Doveva aver fatto qualcosa di buono in un’altra vita per aver meritato un fratello come lui.  
Che sogno stupido, si disse, scuotendo la testa. _Pietro non lascerebbe mai che qualcuno mi seppellisca viva._  
«Ho creduto che…» provò a raccontargli, per esorcizzare la paura, ma non potè continuare la frase. La sua attenzione fu improvvisamente catturata da quell’insolito rumore di sottofondo: era come un ticchettio, si disse, come se la stanza fosse piena di orologi tutti regolati su un ritmo differente.  
Scattò all’indietro con una mano a coprirsi la bocca.  
«Pietro!» gridò.  
«Non fa niente» rispose lui, accarezzandole i capelli, riuscendo solo in parte a nascondere l’inquietudine dietro un sorriso maldestro.  
Scarafaggi, vermi, ragni e formiche si accalcavano gli uni sugli altri. Erano così tanti che Wanda non riusciva più a vedere il pavimento.  
«Che è successo?»  
«Non importa. Non fa niente» ripetè suo fratello.  
Lei riportò lo sguardo al pavimento mentre un terribile sospetto si faceva largo nella sua mente.  
La terra, ricordò. I morti.  
«Sono stata io?» domandò, sconvolta. Lui scosse la testa, ripetendo l’ennesimo _non fa niente_.  
Wanda si strinse le ginocchia al petto.  
«Oddio, Pietro… mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto. Scusami, non volevo… io… non volevo…»  
«Wanda, ascoltami: va tutto bene, non fa niente. Sono solo insetti. Guarda» Pietro prese una manciata di quegli orribili animali dal pavimento e li lanciò lontano, ridacchiando. «Vedi? Non mi fanno paura. Non fanno niente. Fanno solo un po’ schifo. Vieni, adesso ce ne andiamo.»  
«Pietro…»  
«Forza» la incoraggiò, «ti porto sulle spalle, così non ci cammini sopra.»  
«Ma dobbiamo prendere le nostre cose» esitò la ragazza, prima di realizzare con amarezza che gli insetti erano ormai anche sulle mensole e ricoprivano abbondantemente i vestiti che, come al solito, avevano lasciato accatastati sulla vecchia sedia di legno.  
«Ne prenderemo di nuove» tagliò corto Pietro, usando il suo tono più rassicurante. «Ma ce ne dobbiamo andare subito.»  
Wanda inspirò, avvilita. Pietro sapeva, come sapeva lei, che molto probabilmente gli insetti non erano la cosa peggiore che si fosse palesata nel circondario e che non avevano molto tempo prima che qualcun altro se ne accorgesse. Entrambi sapevano che a quel punto tutti avrebbero incolpato loro, gli strani gemelli sbucati dal nulla.  
Inquietavano la gente, Wanda lo sentiva da come li fissavano. Pietro, per farla ridere, dava la colpa al colore dei suoi capelli, ma la realtà era che, in qualche modo, loro avvertivano che qualcosa in lei era anomalo, sbagliato. Bastava un’occhiata per farla sentire esposta, vulnerabile.  
Spaventata, così tanto come non lo era mai stata. Dopotutto erano Rom, cresciuti tra gli sguardi di disappunto e i commenti razzisti della gente. Non si erano mai lasciati impressionare da quel genere di cose, ma ora era diverso. Non si trattava più soltanto di essere disprezzati: adesso la gente aveva paura di loro, e la paura trasformava le persone.  
La paura, alla fine, diventava sempre rabbia. Era solo questione di tempo.  
«Prenderemo dei vestiti più belli» disse Pietro. «E poi questa baracca faceva schifo. Troveremo un posto più bello. Prenderemo delle cose più belle. Vestiti, scarpe… prenderò tutto quello che ci servirà, te lo prometto.»  
 _Non è giusto_ , pensò Wanda, mordendosi le labbra. Non era concepibile vivere in quella maniera. Avrebbero dovuto dormire senza un solo pensiero nella mente, non organizzare fughe nel bel mezzo della notte. Erano soltanto dei ragazzini.  
 _No,_ si disse. _Non lo siamo._  
 _Basta guardare cosa ho appena fatto._  
Pietro si era girato, invitandola ad aggrapparsi sulle sue spalle.  
Lei gli si strinse al collo, non osando dire nulla, consapevole che la colpa di quel disastro era soltanto sua.  
Suo fratello voltò leggermente la testa, cercando i suoi occhi.  
«Penserò a tutto io, vedrai.»  
Si aggrappò più forte a lui, facendo appello a tutte le sue forze per non scoppiare a piangere, mentre uscivano da quel piccolo capanno che avevano, per un po’, chiamato casa.  
Pietro iniziò a correre e non rallentò mai, neanche un attimo per riprendere fiato. Wanda restava sempre sorpresa di quanto veloce suo fratello potesse correre anche portandola in spalla. Osservò, pensierosa, quel piccolo mondo che le sfrecciava accanto: le casette di legno, gli alberi, i capanni delle galline, le cataste di paglia, i recinti con i cavalli. Non le era familiare. Non avevano avuto abbastanza tempo.  
 _Chissà se un giorno abiteremo in un posto abbastanza a lungo da conoscerlo davvero_ , si chiese, con il cuore pieno di sconforto.  
E dire che le era sempre piaciuta la vita nomade. Vedere continuamente nuovi paesi, ammirare paesaggi sconosciuti, scoprire come potessero essere diversi i tramonti a seconda dei mesi dell’anno. Ascoltare gli accenti che si trasformavano e i dialetti che cambiavano. Sperimentare climi, odori e sapori sempre differenti. Ripensò ai rituali della kumpanía, quando la carovana si fermava e lei, insieme alla mamma, iniziava a sistemare le roulotte e i piccoli tavoli di legno, mentre Pietro aiutava loro padre a montare i carretti con le marionette. Riunirsi con le altre famiglie la sera per mangiare. Stare seduti accanto al fuoco e ascoltare Vajda raccontare quelle sue incredibili storie. E poi cantare, danzare, ridere…  
Arrivato alla riva del Berkovitsa Pietro si fermò, facendola scendere.  
«Non sei stanco?» gli chiese, mettendo i piedi per terra.  
Pietro si limitò a scuotere la testa. «Ma congeleremo, senza le scarpe» disse, pensieroso.  
«Lo so» concordò, mentre, col dorso della mano, allontanava una di quelle disgustose creature striscianti che le era rimasta attaccata al polpaccio. Mancava poco alla luna nuova, forse un giorno, e in quell’oscurità Wanda faticava a mettere a fuoco.  
Pietro si mise le mani sui fianchi, guardando fisso davanti a sé.  
«Resta qui, torno subito.»  
Wanda gli afferrò il polso, spalancando la bocca ma incapace di lasciare fuoriuscire alcun suono, lacerata fra il desiderio di supplicarlo di non lasciarla e quello di volersi dimostrare forte come lui.  
«Farò presto, te lo prometto» disse e, prima che lei potesse ribattere, aveva già iniziato a correre nella direzione da cui erano venuti. Wanda lo guardò diventare sempre più piccolo fino a scomparire del tutto. Solo allora riportò lo sguardo allo specchio d’acqua, abituandosi lentamente a quell’oscurità.  
Quando vide il primo pesce che galleggiava, senza vita, non provò più neanche sgomento.  
Poggiò pesantemente la schiena al tronco di un albero, senza un solo pensiero in testa. Non era nemmeno più in ansia per l’assenza di Pietro. Improvvisamente si sentiva solo stanca, stanca in una maniera sconosciuta: quella che provava era una spossatezza desolante, senza rimedio.  
«Guarda!» esclamò suo fratello, appena arrivato, porgendole degli stivali di cuoio e una mantella rossa.  
Gli occhi azzurri spalancati e luminosi, un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra. Pietro era raggiante. Indossava una giacca di pelle marrone chiaro e degli scarponi da lavoro. Non aveva neanche un po’ di fiatone, nonostante la corsa. Era come se suo fratello avesse un misterioso ed esclusivo accesso a qualche fonte magica di energia vitale. Senza di lui a trascinarla in giro, si sarebbe arresa al suo destino. Forse non subito, ma quel giorno lo avrebbe fatto di certo.  
«Tu, guarda» rispose, avvilita, indicando i cadaveri dei pesci e delle rane che, trascinati dalla corrente, come parodiando un corteo funebre, percorrevano lentamente il torrente.  
«Merda» commentò Pietro, abbassando le braccia.  
«Già.»  
«Ma questo… andiamo» rise lui, nervosamente. «Wanda, non puoi aver… non è possibile.»  
«E cosa era _possibile,_ Pietro? Gli scarafaggi? Il cavallo che ha fatto rovesciare il carro addosso a quegli uomini? O le tubature che sono esplose nella taverna? O quando…»  
«Basta così» la interruppe lui, prendendola per le spalle. «Non importa, okay? Non importa, adesso. Ce ne dobbiamo andare. Non possiamo…»  
«Cosa? _Parlarne adesso_?» gli fece il verso, senza comprendere se fosse arrabbiata, triste o solo stremata.  
«Bravissima. Esatto, Wanda. Non adesso.»  
Suo fratello non intendeva darle corda e lei si liberò dalla sua presa con un gesto di stizza.  
«Non adesso, non adesso… È quello che dici tutte le volte!»  
Pietro inspirò, chiudendo gli occhi. Stava perdendo la pazienza.  
Bene, pensò lei. Finalmente.  
«Okay, ma adesso è vero» cercò di concludere, rimanendo pacato. «Puoi per favore mettere questi stivali così ce ne andiamo?»  
Wanda si sentì avvampare dalla rabbia.  
Odiava quel tono condiscendente. Odiava che lo usasse con lei. Odiava che facesse finta di niente.  
Pietro continuava a ripetere che non importava, ma non era vero. Non era vero che non importava. Non era vero che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Perché lui non poteva ammetterlo, almeno per una volta? Perché non poteva confessarle che quei maledetti insetti avevano mandato fuori di testa anche lui? Se non gli insetti, almeno tutti quegli animali morti. Come poteva farsi sempre scivolare tutto addosso?  
 _Perfino mamma e papà._  
«Non vengo da nessuna parte» sibilò, incrociando le braccia sul petto, concentrandosi con tutte le forze per non piangere.  
«Wanda…»  
«Sono stanca!» gridò, spintonandolo.  
Lui accusò la spinta, indietreggiando di un passo, e poi rimase in silenzio per qualche lunghissimo istante, fissandola con la sua espressione più feroce.  
«Mettiti questi cazzo di stivali» disse tra i denti, lanciandoglieli.  
Wanda provò ad afferrarli ma uno sfuggì alla sua presa. Guardare quello stivale cadere, consapevole che non avrebbe potuto far nulla per fermarlo, la fece inspiegabilmente precipitare in un abisso di sconforto. Ebbe la sensazione che una creatura oscura e crudele, fuoriuscita dalle viscere della terra, l’avesse afferrata per le caviglie, strattonandola con violenza per trascinarla con sé nel sottosuolo. Cadde carponi, affondando le dita nella fredda e umida rena della riva, incapace di trattenere i singhiozzi e odiandosi ferocemente per l’inadeguatezza del momento.  
Pietro si precipitò ad abbracciarla, stringendola con così tanta energia da farle quasi male. Suo fratello continuava a rinsaldare la presa: ogni millimetro guadagnato era una piccola vittoria, in quel disperato tentativo di trattenerla lì.  
La creatura era subdola, ma le braccia di Pietro erano forti. Non l’avrebbe lasciata sprofondare.  
«Non piangere» le sussurrò. «Mi dispiace. Non dovevo arrabbiarmi. Scusa. Mi dispiace.»  
Lei ricambiò l’abbraccio, ripetendo a sua volta: «Mi dispiace. Non dovevo arrabbiarmi. Scusa. Mi dispiace.»  
«Ne parleremo, promesso. Appena troviamo un posto tranquillo. Okay?»  
Lei annuì, asciugandosi gli occhi. Pietro si sedette al suo fianco e Wanda gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla, dimenticando, per un momento, tutta la cattiveria, la paura e la solitudine che avevano conosciuto in quell’ultimo anno.  
Un grosso luccio apparve a pelo d’acqua, approfittando di quell’insolito banchetto. I due gemelli si guardarono senza dire niente, sapendo di stare pensando la stessa cosa.  
 _Non sono tutti morti._  
Wanda raccolse gli stivali, infilandoseli. Erano ben lavorati e praticamente nuovi. Pietro doveva averli scelti con più attenzione di quanta fosse sensata in quel frangente.  
Si era sbagliata, pensò, alzando gli occhi su di lui. Non era vero che gli scivolava tutto addosso. Suo fratello dava ancora importanza a tante cose.  
Era lei, piuttosto, che non se ne rendeva conto come avrebbe dovuto.  
Accarezzò la giacca di pelle che Pietro indossava. Ne aveva sempre voluta una.  
Sorrise, immaginando quanto dovesse essere stato contento di averla trovata.  
«Emil!» gridò una voce.  
Wanda sussultò, e un attimo dopo non vide più nulla. Pietro le aveva gettato addosso la mantella, coprendola fin sopra la testa. Non poteva vederlo, ma sapeva che suo fratello le si era messo davanti.  
«Emil! Guarda! Vieni a vedere! I pesci sono morti! Sono tutti morti!»  
Era la voce di una donna. Arrivava dall’altro lato della riva. Era lontana, ma non così tanto.  
«Signore iddio!» commentò una voce maschile.  
Wanda avrebbe voluto vedere cosa stava succedendo, ma non osava muovere neanche un dito. Erano scoperti, lì sulla riva: gli alberi erano troppo pochi e troppo radi per nasconderli. L’unica era restare immobili e sperare che il buio fosse buio abbastanza da nasconderli.  
«Pietro…» sussurrò.  
Lui la zittì, stringendole il braccio.  
«Prima quegli insetti, ora questo. Che diavolo succede?» dal tonfo, Wanda comprese che l’uomo doveva aver gettato qualcosa nel torrente. Forse un grosso ramo.  
«Emil, c’è qualcuno lì in fondo?» domandò la donna abbassando la voce, sospettosa.  
«Dove?»  
«Più in là del frassino. Mi sembra di vedere qualcuno.»  
«Non riesco a vedere.»  
Il cuore di suo fratello, veloce come un martello pneumatico, le rimbombava nel cervello facendole contorcere le budella dalla paura.  
«Chi c’è?» gridò l’uomo, nella loro direzione.  
«Corri» ordinò suo fratello, spingendola indietro. «Io ti copro.»  
Ubbidì, stavolta senza contraddirlo, e corse tra gli alberi, avvolgendosi nella mantella che lui aveva preso per lei. Corse a perdifiato dove il terreno procedeva in discesa, sperando fosse la direzione giusta. Sempre che ce ne fosse stata una.  
A un certo punto si fermò ad aspettarlo, nascosta dietro un albero. Un minuto, forse anche meno, eppure le era sembrata un’eternità. Dall’adrenalina non si era neanche resa conto delle dita che le sanguinavano, tanto energicamente si era avvinghiata a quel tronco.  
I capelli di suo fratello riflettevano la poca luce che filtrava tra i rami spogli, adornando la notte di scintille argentate. Lo strinse come se fosse stato via per anni.  
«Ti hanno visto?» gli chiese, in ansia.  
«Forse... Non lo so.»  
Era una bugia. Non era mai stato un granché come bugiardo.  
Pietro le accarezzò il viso, fissandola con un’espressione che lei non riuscì a decifrare.  
Il suo tocco era gentile, delicato. Tutta l’urgenza e l’apprensione erano semplicemente svanite, e il suo sguardo era sereno, disteso… così insolito sul suo volto.  
Era come se suo fratello avesse appena scoperto di avere tutto il tempo del mondo.  
 _Che cosa è successo al fiume?_ avrebbe voluto domandargli. _Cosa hai fatto?_  
Ma lui la precedette.  
«Vieni,» disse. «Dobbiamo andare.»  
Wanda annuì, tenendosi stretta alla sua mano, d’un tratto inspiegabilmente fiduciosa.  
Dopotutto avevano fatto già così tanta strada. Prima o poi avrebbero trovato un posto per loro.  
 _E se anche non dovessimo riuscirci_ , si disse, _non m’importerebbe comunque._  
Guardò suo fratello: così coraggioso, così forte, così gentile.  
Aveva ragione Pietro. Aveva sempre avuto ragione.  
Non aveva importanza.  
 _Non finché saremo insieme._

 

***

 

«Quando saremo in Albania» stava continuando a spiegare, accendendo il fuoco, «troveremo una nave che ci porti in Italia o da qualsiasi altra parte verso Ovest. Ho sentito che da lì partono navi per gli Stati Uniti tutti i giorni.»  
Pietro si voltò, cercando l'approvazione di sua sorella, nella speranza che, convincendola, quel piano sarebbe sembrato attuabile anche a lui.  
«Non mi piace» disse lei, stringendosi nella mantella.  
Seduto a gambe incrociate, il ragazzo si lasciò andare leggermente all’indietro, poggiando il peso sulle mani, incapace di trattenere un sospiro pieno di amarezza. Sapeva quanto fosse improbabile riuscirci. Avevano oltrepassato la frontiera della Romania per miracolo e forse sarebbero davvero riusciti ad arrivarci, in Albania, ma la strada era ancora incredibilmente lunga e loro continuavano a restare soltanto due ragazzini senza documenti.  
«L’America è l’unico posto in cui potremo essere al sicuro.»  
«No, io...» Wanda scosse la testa. «Parlavo del fuoco. Non mi piace. Mi spaventa, da quando…»  
«Non pensarci» la interruppe lui, distogliendo lo sguardo e scacciando appena in tempo il ricordo delle urla di loro madre. «Fa freddo. A giorni potrebbe perfino nevicare. Senza il fuoco moriremmo nella notte, perciò non ci pensare.»  
Tornò a cercare gli occhi di sua sorella, dispiaciuto per aver usato un tono così brusco. Lei gli sorrise, cercando di mascherare la tristezza.  
«New York deve essere molto bella.»  
«Già» confermò lui, alzandosi e andando a sederlesi accanto su quel letto che avevano improvvisato recuperando due vecchie panche mezze marce lasciate in eredità da qualche campeggiatore. «C’è sempre gente per le strade e i negozi sono aperti anche in piena notte. Nessuno farà caso ai miei capelli e nessuno ci inseguirà chiamandoci mostri. Non è come qui, dove la gente è ignorante e stupida e superstiziosa. Lì nessuno ci darà fastidio. Potremo vivere tranquilli. Saremo felici, te lo prometto.»  
«Lo so.»  
Wanda si fidava di lui, lui che continuava a promettere e promettere. L’unica ragione per cui Pietro riusciva a trovare la forza di andare avanti, in quel loro terrificante e infinto vagabondare, era che sua sorella ci credeva davvero che lui sarebbe riuscito a mantenerle, tutte quelle promesse.  
«Dovremmo provare a dormire un po’» decretò, raccattando la coperta che aveva rubato, assieme alla loro cena, qualche ora prima.  
Senza parlare si sdraiarono, incastrandosi così abilmente da sfruttare tutto il poco spazio che avevano a disposizione. Dormivano insieme da tutta la vita, e i loro corpi si aggiustavano naturalmente l’uno nell’altro. Forse, si erano detti una volta, se fossero stati cresciuti da una famiglia borghese di Odessa avrebbero avuto delle stanze separate e avrebbero disimparato a incastrarsi. Ma erano stati cresciuti da una coppia di gitani in una roulotte, e i loro genitori non avevano mai insistito più di tanto perché dormissero ciascuno nel proprio letto.  
 _Hanno condiviso uno spazio molto più piccolo di quello_ , diceva la mamma ridendo, quando le capitava di parlarne con qualcuno.  
«Lo so che dovremmo dormire...» cominciò sua sorella.  
«Ma?»  
«Mi domandavo se… se possiamo… parlare un po’, sai.. di…»  
«Sì» rispose, «certo.» Dopotutto glielo aveva promesso.  
Lei si strinse più forte a lui, il suo modo per ringraziarlo. Per alcuni minuti restò in silenzio, come incapace di trovare le parole.  
«Hai corso di nuovo così veloce?» chiese, alla fine.  
«Come a Braşov?»  
«Mh-mh.»  
«No» mentì.  
In realtà neanche lui era del tutto sicuro di quello che fosse successo sulla riva del Berkovitsa. A Braşov suo padre lo aveva spinto, gridandogli di prendere sua sorella e portarla via dalla roulotte in fiamme. Lui lo aveva fatto, trovandosi lontano diversi chilometri senza sapere come. Aveva corso, glielo aveva assicurato Wanda, ma a lui era sembrato di essere semplicemente apparso da un’altra parte.  
Al fiume, invece… al fiume il tempo si era fermato.  
«Tu credi che siamo maledetti?»  
«In che senso _maledetti?»_  
«Che ci siamo nati… sai… così.»  
«Incredibilmente avvenenti?»  
Lei gli diede un colpetto sullo sterno, ridendo insieme a lui per qualche secondo, prima di ritornare seria e dire: «Diversi.»  
Pietro non riuscì a evitare di scoppiare a ridere. Con la sua carnagione e i suoi capelli, diverso lo era sempre stato, e non soltanto agli occhi dei gadje. I rom erano estremamente superstiziosi e per tutta la vita li aveva sentiti bisbigliare soprannomi al suo passaggio. _Figlio del diavolo_ era quello che andava per la maggiore, ma nessuno aveva più osato dirglielo in faccia da quando Radu, arrabbiato per aver perso l’ennesima gara di corsa, gli aveva sputato sulla maglietta dicendo “Tanto lo so che tua mamma ha scopato col diavolo”. Pietro gli aveva fatto cadere due denti e se lo zio Vadja non lo avesse trascinato via sarebbero stati molti di più. Quella era stata la prima volta che il tempo aveva rallentato di botto, ma all’epoca non ci aveva neanche pensato più di tanto, dando la colpa alla collera che lo aveva accecato. Col senno di poi, Pietro rivisse quel ricordo in maniera molto diversa.  
Dopo quella rissa, una volta liberatosi dalla presa dello zio, Pietro era scappato via, terrorizzato alla sola idea di guardare in faccia suo padre, decidendosi a ritornare a casa dopo due interi giorni, spinto solo dalla fame e dal freddo. Ricordava di aver salito i tre gradini della roulotte come fossero stati trecento, continuando a ripetersi che, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta, non avrebbe dovuto piangere. Aperta la porta, come prima cosa aveva cercato gli occhi di sua sorella, sperando nella sua complice solidarietà. Lei, però, si era limitata a fissarlo con uno sguardo d’accusa: sei scappato senza di me. Intendeva mostrarsi minacciosa, così accigliata, con le braccia incrociate sul petto e la testa bassa, ma risultava talmente buffa che Pietro per poco non era scoppiato a ridere. Wanda gli aveva tenuto il broncio per settimane e lui aveva seriamente creduto che non gli avrebbe mai perdonato un simile tradimento. Sorrise a quel ricordo, prima di restare invischiato nella melma di emozioni incoerenti che provava quando pensava a suo padre. Vedendolo rientrare, Django gli era andato incontro, bloccando la mamma con un gesto del braccio, e Pietro aveva fatto un piccolissimo passo indietro, serrando i pugni, cercando di nascondere quanto fosse spaventato. Suo padre non lo aveva mai picchiato prima ma quel giorno, se non per la rissa, Pietro era certo che almeno per la fuga avrebbe preso una marea di botte. Invece Django lo aveva fissato in silenzio per quello che gli era sembrato un tempo infinito e poi lo aveva preso per le spalle, con quelle sue mani enormi. _Stai bene?_ Gli aveva domandato, con gli occhi lucidi. Tanto era rimasto basito, Pietro non aveva neanche risposto.  
Ma in quel momento, nell’ennesima notte in cui si era dovuto arrangiare a dormire all’aperto, gli sembrava finalmente di comprendere perché suo padre, invece di arrabbiarsi, lo aveva abbracciato forte continuando a ripetere: _stai bene. Stai bene. Stai bene._  
«Forse hai ragione» disse a bassa voce, mentre Wanda giocherellava con una ciocca dei suoi capelli.  
«Su cosa?»  
«Su quello che hai detto, che siamo nati così. Diversi» _e maledetti_ , aggiunse tra sé.  
Wanda lasciò in pace i capelli e passò ad accarezzargli la nuca.  
«Sì?» chiese, distratta.  
«Ti ricordi che avevi sempre gli incubi quando c’era un temporale?» Lei annuì e Pietro proseguì nel suo ragionamento. «Forse, sai… forse non avevi gli incubi per via dei temporali. Forse i temporali arrivavano perché tu avevi gli incubi.»  
Wanda si sollevò di nuovo, per guardarlo negli occhi, come se tutto le fosse improvvisamente chiaro.  
«E tu eri sempre più svelto degli altri. Imparavi a fare le cose nella metà del tempo. Facevi infuriare tutti gli altri bambini.»  
Pietro rise, e lei tornò a poggiargli la testa sul torace.  
«E il tuo cuore batte più veloce.»  
«Sì?» chiese lui, fingendo indifferenza.  
«Sì. Più di prima. E prima era già super veloce.»  
Pietro non ritenne di dover rispondere, così sua sorella continuò.  
«Una volta, quando eravamo bambini, ho sentito la mamma che ne parlava con papà. Diceva che forse potevi avere una malattia, che potevi avere una malformazione cardiaca.»  
Pietro sollevò la testa, guardandola perplesso. Non aveva mai sentito quella storia.  
«Avevamo cinque anni, forse sei. In quel momento eri fuori a giocare e mamma e papà si sono fermati alla finestra, osservandoti per qualche minuto, senza dire una parola. Tu, come al solito, stavi correndo e saltellando in giro.» Wanda non riuscì a trattenere una risatina. «Papà ha dato una pacca sul sedere alla mamma e ha detto _Marya, ti sembra che quel bambino non sia in salute? Pietro ha l’argento vivo addosso!_ »  
«L’argento vivo?» chiese Pietro, divertito.  
«E poi è scoppiato a ridere. Quella risata… te la ricordi, Pietro? Ti ricordi come rideva papà? Sembrava che avrebbe fatto cadere tutti i piatti dagli scaffali.»  
Sentendo il corpo diventargli di ghiaccio, Pietro voltò la testa a destra, fissando lo sguardo nelle fiamme, incurante del calore che quasi gli bruciava gli occhi.  
«Non era nostro padre» fu l’unica risposta che riuscì a darle, detestandosi per provare ancora così tanta rabbia da soffocare perfino il dolore per la sua morte, e per essere ancora incapace di perdonarlo. E perdonarsi.  
«Lo so» mormorò Wanda. «Scusa.»  
«Non devi scusarti.»  
«Credi che i nostri genitori lo sapessero?» mormorò lei, dopo qualche minuto. «Voglio dire… quelli veri. Credi che ci abbiano abbandonati perché… avevano paura di noi?»  
Pietro rimase in silenzio. Avrebbe voluto avere una risposta a quella domanda, come a tutte le altre, per Wanda, per la mamma, per Django, per se stesso… ma non ce l’aveva, e più cercava di trovare un senso, una spiegazione, più si imbatteva soltanto in ulteriori interrogativi.  
«Credo che adesso dovremmo dormire, sorellina.»  
Lei si contorse, allungandosi come un serpente per arrivare a dargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Ti voglio bene.»  
«Ti voglio bene.»

Aveva dormito tre ore appena, ma una volta aperti gli occhi il sonno era scomparso. Poteva sentire che il suo corpo era stanco, e anche molto, ma non gli era mai riuscito di restare sdraiato senza far nulla una volta che la sua mente era ripartita.  
Usando la sua infallibile tecnica affinata in anni di pratica, Pietro si sfilò dall’abbraccio di sua sorella senza svegliarla. Gli sembrò di essere tornato bambino, quando nei pomeriggi d’estate tutti andavano a riposare per trovare sollievo dalla calura e lui, esasperato da quella forzata immobilità, aveva escogitato mille stratagemmi per riuscire a sgattaiolare fuori senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. In quel paio d’ore in cui tutti dormivano il campo era a sua completa disposizione: come lasciarsi sfuggire una simile occasione perdendo del tempo sdraiato su un letto?  
Si stropicciò gli occhi, indeciso sul da farsi. Era tentato di fare un giro per verificare il perimetro di quel loro piccolo accampamento e magari cercare qualcos’altro da mangiare, ma non voleva lasciare Wanda da sola, non dopo quella nottata. Se si fosse svegliata senza trovarlo… Pietro si passò una mano fra i capelli.  
Sua sorella ultimamente era ancora più cupa, più agitata, più triste, e gli incidenti avevano iniziato a diventare sempre più ravvicinati.  
Si sedette accanto al fuoco, disegnando nella terra con un bastoncino.  
Quattro mura. Un tetto. Due finestre. Una porta. Un albero. Una staccionata.  
Sorrise, sentendosi stupido.  
Una casa.  
Alzò lo sguardo su sua sorella.  
Doveva trovare una casa per lei.  
Doveva restituirle un po’ di serenità, un po’ di pace.  
Wanda non lo aveva mai incolpato, nemmeno quando era stata davvero arrabbiata, ma Pietro sapeva di essere responsabile, almeno in parte, anche se indirettamente, di quello che era successo.  
Di tutto quello che avevano perso.  
E anche se lei non avesse mai avuto il fegato di dirglielo in faccia, lui non si sarebbe comunque mai sentito innocente, mai veramente.  
«Ho sempre odiato trovarti già sveglio» gli disse, stiracchiandosi.  
«Non sono sveglio da molto, se ti consola» rispose, abbracciandosi le ginocchia e poggiandoci il mento sopra. «Ma tu dovresti dormire ancora. Manca almeno un’ora all’alba.»  
In risposta lei si limitò a sorridergli, prima di mettersi seduta e riavvolgersi nella coperta, mostrando la chiara intenzione di non volergli dare ascolto.  
«Pensavo di andare a cercare un po’ di pane, ma…» esitò, cercando di capire come proseguire senza risultare antipatico.  
«Ma?»  
«Ma niente. Volevo aspettare che ti svegliassi» abbozzò.  
Lei gli fece una smorfia.  
«Avevi paura che potessi dare di matto?»  
Pietro raccolse un rametto da terra e glielo lanciò, ridacchiando.  
«Avevo paura che potesse arrivare qualcuno» rispose, alzandosi. «Allora vado» riprese, facendole l’occhiolino, «se mi prometti di non dare di matto.»  
«Farò del mio meglio.»  
«Magari trovo anche del latte.»  
«Pietro?»  
«Sì?»  
Lei alzò le spalle. «Niente» rispose, sorridendo.  
Si diresse alla cascina davanti alla quale erano passati nella notte. Pietro sapeva che non era una grande idea, considerando il cane da guardia compreso nel pacchetto, ma non aveva visto altri posti altrettanto abbordabili. Quantomeno quella cascina era isolata e nel bosco avrebbe potuto facilmente far perdere le sue tracce.  
 _Se solo riuscissi di nuovo a correre come al fiume._  
Scosse la testa, contestandosi da solo. Era una cosa senza senso. Non sapeva neanche come aveva fatto.  
Ma più cercava di allontanare quel pensiero dalla sua mente, più quelle immagini gli tornavano davanti agli occhi: gli insetti fermi a mezz’aria; le persone immobili, come pietrificate; l’acqua del fiume trasformata in un pavimento sotto i suoi piedi.  
Aveva fermato il tempo.  
Con la lingua stretta fra i denti e le mani sulle ginocchia, Pietro iniziò a credere di poterlo fare ancora. Doveva solo trovare il modo. Doveva solo capire come.  
 _Forse devo solo correre_ , pensò, soffiando via un ciuffo di capelli dal viso.  
Magari era una scemenza, ma valeva la pena tentare. Se ci fosse riuscito di nuovo… quante cose avrebbe potuto prendere per Wanda! Avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa gli fosse venuta in mente.  
Sorrise, mentre quel pensiero solleticava la sua vanità in maniera ormai irresistibile.  
 _Un’andata e ritorno dal campo_ , si disse. _Perché no? Conosco a memoria il tragitto._  
Iniziò a correre più veloce che poteva, sentendo le foglie e la terra schizzare sotto il tocco delle sue scarpe e l’aria fredda frustargli la pelle del viso. Gli sembrò di poter percepire la forza del suo cuore che pompava ossigeno ai muscoli e l’agilità con cui il suo respiro si regolava su quella nuova andatura, eppure, per quanto veloce stesse correndo, il tempo non si era fermato. Non aveva neanche rallentato.  
Quando vide la luce del fuoco del loro accampamento, qualche centinaio di metri più in là, si fermò, scoppiando a ridere.  
 _Che credevi di fare?_ si chiese, sentendosi un completo idiota.  
Non fece in tempo a preoccuparsi per un rumore sospetto che dovette chiudere gli occhi, scosso da un brivido improvviso. Una scarica elettrica, più che un brivido.  
Era stato meno di un attimo ma, quando riaprì gli occhi, Pietro non vide altro che bianco. Impanicato, indietreggiò di qualche passo, strofinandosi istericamente le palpebre finché gli sembrò di tornare a intravedere qualcosa. Aveva l’impressione che quel poco che distingueva stesse vibrando: l’aria stessa sembrava muoversi.  
Cadde in ginocchio, coprendosi la nuca con le mani, certo di essere stato colpito. I suoni stavano diventando smorzati, distanti, come se avesse la testa sott’acqua. Stordito, Pietro arrancò gattoni, nel disperato tentativo di sfuggire a quell’aggressione, aspettandosi ad ogni momento di essere afferrato per un piede, o per il collo, o di ricevere un altro colpo. Trovato l’albero di prima vi si avvinghiò con la poca forza che aveva, cercando di tirarsi su, approfittando della vista che stava lentamente migliorando.  
Non c’era nessuno, realizzò, dopo essersi guardato più volte intorno.  
Piuttosto che rassicurarlo, quella scoperta lo fece sentire ancora più inquieto, più spaventato. Perché se non c’era nessuno lì, se nessuno lo aveva aggredito, allora come mai si sentiva così male?  
 _Che mi sta succedendo?_  
Era così stanco. Gli sembrava di avere fame e sete. Soprattutto sete, come se non bevesse da giorni.  
Per un istante il pensiero di chiamare sua sorella gli attraversò la mente, ma Pietro lo lasciò partire con la stessa leggerezza con cui lo aveva sentito arrivare. L’avrebbe solo messa in pericolo. Se ci fosse stato davvero qualcuno, in quel modo avrebbe potuto trovare anche lei.  
Ma non c’era nessuno, e lui rimase abbandonato accanto a quel tronco, troppo debole per muoversi, fino a che, proprio quando credeva di stare per perdere i sensi, sentì di nuovo lo scricchiolio delle foglie.  
C’era qualcuno, allora.  
Si lanciò in avanti soltanto per ritrovarsi di nuovo a terra. Digrignando i denti si tirò sui gomiti, iniziando ostinatamente a trascinarsi. Il fuoco sembrava così lontano e sfocato.  
Wanda.  
Doveva avvisarla.  
Si aggrappò al terreno, sorpreso da uno spasmo violento all’addome. Vomitò. Quello che era venuto fuori era qualcosa di liquido e trasparente. Il suo stomaco era vuoto.  
 _Ma ho mangiato meno di sei ore fa_ , pensò, sopraffatto dalla confusione.  
Riprese a muoversi, facendo appello a tutta la sua energia mentre, forse per compensare quello sforzo, la vista stava scomparendo di nuovo. In quel mondo bianco grigiastro in cui si era trovato, Pietro perse del tutto la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio.  
Cercò di proseguire, nonostante tutto, ma l’impresa si rivelò decisamente al di là delle sue possibilità. Non era solo la vista, tutto era sfasato: ogni cosa aveva un ritmo e un peso diverso. La realtà sembrava non avere più un senso logico. Alla fine si arrese, accartocciandosi su un fianco. La gola bruciava. La testa era intrappolata in un continuo rimbombo sordo. Le gambe e le braccia pesanti come piombo.  
Smarrito in quell’angoscia, Pietro riusciva a pensare soltanto a sua sorella.  
 _Non so che fare_ , immaginò di dirle. _Mi dispiace. Non so cosa fare._  
Una mano gli afferrò una spalla.  
 _Wanda?_ , pensò, disperato.  
«Che hai, ragazzino?»  
Sussultò, spaventato da quella voce sconosciuta. La presa sulla sua spalla non sembrava né minacciosa né violenta, ma Pietro era così stordito, così sconvolto e atterrito che non resistette all’istinto di provare a divincolarsi.  
Inutile, tutto inutile. Era troppo debole.  
«Vieni ad aiutarmi! Questo ragazzo è mezzo morto!» sentì gridare, ormai incapace perfino di sollevare la testa. Spalancò gli occhi, realizzando con orrore che quell’insensato sforzo finale aveva fatto svanire anche l’ultimo, opaco barlume.  
Ormai non c’era più luce, nemmeno nella sua mente. Tutto era nero.  
Ingoiò della saliva.  
Anche quella doveva essere nera.


	2. La strada

_Sightless, unless_   
_The eyes reappear_   
_As the perpetual star_   
_Multifoliate rose_   
_Of death's twilight kingdom_   
_The hope only_   
_Of empty men._

 

Infilando le sue poche cose in quella vecchia sacca di cuoio, Wanda realizzava, sospirando, che nessuna di quelle cose era veramente sua.  
Cose rubate, trovate, regalate.  
Forse per questo le sembravano così preziose.  
«Aspetta» disse Anna, accarezzandole una spalla, «non chiuderla ancora.»  
Wanda sorrise. Anche la sacca non era sua. Gliel’aveva regalata Anna, insieme alla sua ospitalità, al suo cibo, al calore del suo fuoco, alla sua gentilezza.  
La donna le aveva preso la borsa dalle mani e aveva iniziato ad infilarci tutto il cibo che poteva farci entrare. Si muoveva con apprensione, come se stessero per perdere un treno. «Ecco» disse, restituendogliela con aria soddisfatta. Poi si mise le mani sui fianchi, squadrandola con un’espressione di disappunto. «Sei sicura di voler andare via così presto? Lui sembra ancora… beh… non è proprio in forma.»  
Si voltarono entrambe verso la finestra.  
Pietro era già seduto sul retro del furgoncino: braccia incrociate, testa poggiata all’abitacolo, lo sguardo carico d’odio con cui guardava tutti da quando si era svegliato.  
Wanda annuì, alzando le spalle. Non lo avrebbe mai convinto a restare. Era già un miracolo che fosse riuscita a fargli accettare il passaggio fino a Slivnitsa.  
Tre giorni, pensò, incapace di scacciare la malinconia. Cos’erano tre giorni, in fondo? Chi erano quelle persone, per lei? Estranei. _Gadje_ , come diceva suo fratello con disprezzo. Eppure quei tre giorni le avevano riscaldato il cuore, ricordandole come fosse trovarsi in compagnia di persone gentili, persone buone.  
Anna le aveva lavato e pettinato i capelli. Lei e suo marito Vassil li avevano accolti, le avevano parlato con dolcezza e, soprattutto, si erano presi cura di Pietro. Da sola non avrebbe mai saputo cosa fare con suo fratello in quello stato, e se non lo avessero trovato… Wanda aprì e chiuse le mani, allontanando il pensiero con una scrollata di spalle. Era inconcepibile. Non poteva essere.  
«Tuo fratello non vede davvero l’ora di andarsene» disse Vassil entrando in casa, chiudendosi la porta d’ingresso alle spalle e soffiandosi nelle mani per riscaldarle.  
«Mi dispiace» rispose lei, in automatico. Era la strategia che aveva adottato: continuare a scusarsi e ringraziare per compensare il comportamento irragionevole di Pietro.  
Vassil la rassicurò con un occhiolino e un sorriso e poi, con fare teatrale, si sporse sul tavolo per raggiungere Anna e darle un bacio. Wanda distolse lo sguardo, inseguita dai fantasmi dei suoi genitori.  
«Aspetta un attimo!» esclamò d’un tratto Vassil, schioccando le dita. «Ho una cosa da darvi».  
Wanda non ebbe il tempo di ribattere che lui era già scomparso nel ripostiglio. Nello stesso momento Ilia, il fratello di Vassil, era entrato in cucina.  
«Allora, quasi pronti?» chiese, versandosi del caffè.  
Coordinate, Anna e Wanda tornarono a guardare la finestra. Lui le imitò.  
«Ah,» commentò, scoppiando a ridere. «Qualcuno ha proprio fretta.»  
Wanda incrociò le braccia, accarezzandosi le spalle e rivolgendogli un sorriso imbarazzato.  
«Luka è sempre stato un po’… impaziente.»  
«Sì, l’ho notato» disse l’uomo, finendo il suo caffè e lasciando la tazza sul tavolo.  
A differenza di Vassil, bruno come un orso, Ilia aveva i capelli castani e gli occhi chiari. Non sembravano fratelli, pensò Wanda, chiedendosi se anche lei e Pietro facessero la stessa impressione alla gente.  
«Inizio a riscaldare il motore» disse Ilia, dando un bacio sulla guancia a sua cognata. «Grazie di tutto, ci vediamo tra due mesi.»  
Wanda seguì attentamente l’uomo con lo sguardo, piena di apprensione che  potesse voler tentare di parlare con Pietro. Era stata arrabbiata con luiperché non aveva fatto che rispondere a monosillabi a quelle persone che lo avevano soccorso, ma in quel momento aveva più paura di quello che avrebbe potuto dire se si fosse deciso a parlare. Per fortuna Ilia non fece neanche il tentativo,andandosi direttamente a sedere al posto di guida.  
«Sono un po’ vecchie» disse Vassil, ritornato con delle coperte in mano, «ma fanno ancora il loro dovere. Copritevi bene, che fa freddo, e Sara, tesoro» le disse, inclinando la testa a indicare Pietro, «assicurati che mangi.»  
Wanda cercò di sorridere, sentendosi inquieta come ogni volta che ripensava a quello che era successo. «E anche tu, mi raccomando» continuò l’uomo. «Sei uno scheletrino.»  
Poi la abbracciò, lasciandola senza fiato per la sorpresa e sopraffatta dalla malinconia. Non poteva sopportare un altro addio. Non poteva viverlo come tale, non ne aveva più la forza.  
«Grazie di tutto, davvero» disse con un nodo in gola, incapace di guardare negli occhi lui o Anna per più di qualche secondo, sapendo che non sarebbe riuscita a trattenere le lacrime ancora a lungo.  
La donna la prese per le spalle.  
«Stai attenta, Sara. State attenti, tutti e due» disse, con gli occhi lucidi. «E ricordati che potete restare a Slivnitsa quanto volete, prima di ripartire. Prometti che ci penserai?»  
Annuì, sentendosi terribilmente meschina. Quella donna si preoccupava davvero per loro, per quanto difficile fosse da credere dopo tutto quello che lei e Pietro avevano vissuto, e in cambio Wanda le aveva raccontato solo bugie.  
 _Non saprà mai neanche come mi chiamo_ , pensò, piena di amarezza, mentre saliva sul retro del furgoncino, ignorando Pietro che si era sporto per aiutarla.  
Lui le rifilò un’occhiataccia, ma lei era determinata a non dargli soddisfazione. Gli si sedette accanto senza dire una parola.  
Anna e Vassil, sull’uscio, li salutavano.  
«Addio, ragazzi!» disse Vassil.  
«Addio!» gli fece eco Anna, per poi aggiungere: «Luka! Prenditi cura di te.»  
Wanda trattenne il fiato, spostando lentamente gli occhi su suo fratello, terrorizzata che lui potesse rispondere con uno dei suoi insulti più fantasiosi. Invece Pietro si limitò a fare una smorfia che, per quanto fosse abbastanza indecifrabile, quantomeno non sembrava offensiva.  
Le ci volle poco per rendersi conto di quanto fossero importanti quelle coperte: sul retro del furgoncino, benché fosse una bella giornata, il freddo iniziava già a farsi sentire.  
«Perché sei così triste?» le chiese Pietro dopo una decina di minuti di viaggio.  
«Oh, allora puoi parlare?» rispose lei, acida, mentre si sistemava una delle coperte sulle spalle. «E io che stavo iniziando a godermi i vantaggi di avere un fratello muto.»  
Si voltò, intenzionata a squadrarlo con la sua più severa espressione di rimprovero, ma tutto a un tratto quell’aria imbronciata le parve così infantile e, poco a poco, lo sguardo le si addolcì. Negli ultimi mesi Pietro le era sembrato quasi un adulto: era diventato più alto, più forte, si era occupato di ogni cosa. Sempre così sicuro, così serio.  
In quel momento, guardandolo, Wanda vide di nuovo soltanto suo fratello.  
Giovane, indifeso, spaventato... come lei.  
Prese un pezzo di pane dalla borsa.  
«Tieni.»  
«Sto bene.»  
Wanda gli diede un pugno sulla spalla.  
«Sei impazzita?» le chiese, degnandosi finalmente di guardarla in faccia.  
«Non ti ho chiesto se stai bene. _Tieni_.»  
Pietro prese il pane soltanto per poi tornare a fissare la strada. Snervata, Wanda incrociò a sua volta le braccia sul petto, rassegnandosi a lasciarlo nel suo risentimento.  
«Allora» disse lui, dal nulla, «perché sei così triste? Stavi programmando di farti adottare?»  
Represse, non senza un notevole sforzo, la voglia di dargli un altro pugno – magari stavolta in faccia – pur di non sprecare quella possibilità di conversazione. Pietro era livido di rabbia e lei sapeva bene che se lo avesse respinto adesso non avrebbe avuto un’altra occasione tanto presto.  
«Sì, è così» rispose, decidendo di giocarsi la carta dell’umorismo. «Mi hai scoperta.»  
Ma lui non la trovò divertente.  
In realtà non sembrava proprio averla ascoltata. Continuava a rigirare il pezzo di pane fra le mani, esaminandolo come fosse stato un oggetto misterioso.  
«Guardami, adesso!» sbottò lei. Se non poteva prenderlo con le buone, tanto peggio per lui.  
Pietro si voltò senza neanche fare lo sforzo di mostrarsi interessato.  
«Che c’è?»  
Lei esitò, tradita dalle parole. In quegli ultimi giorni, seduta accanto al divano su cui Pietro dormiva, così debole da fare spavento, Wanda aveva trascorso ore e ore immaginando di parlare con lui e di tirare finalmente fuori tutte le cose che voleva dirgli. Le era parso così semplice, così naturale. Purtroppo, però, tutti quei discorsi ispirati e toccanti adesso le sembravano soltanto dei ricordi lontanissimi: poteva rievocarne la sensazione ma non la forma.  
«Che cosa vuoi, Pietro?» chiese, tagliando la testa al toro. «Che cosa pretendi? Di essere perfetto, di poter avere tutto sotto controllo, di poter fare tutto da solo?»  
Pietro si limitò a scuotere la testa, rinunciando in partenza all’idea di riuscire a spiegarle.  
«Dimmi un po’» proseguì lei, «lo sai che fanno i ragazzi della nostra età, mh? Te lo dico io cosa fanno: niente. Vanno a scuola. Giocano a calcio o che ne so, imparano a suonare uno strumento!»  
Lui la guardò come se avesse appena detto una cosa assurda.  
«Forse i ricchi.»  
Wanda sospirò. «Non è questo il punto. Il punto è che i nostri coetanei non vivono da soli accampati alla meno peggio fuggendo da una città all’altra! Sei arrabbiato perché non puoi accettare di essere stato, cosa? Debole? Per una volta? Pietro, tu… tu ti sei occupato di tutto per più di un anno e mezzo! Sei stato capace di farci sopravvivere fino a qui, e ci sei riuscito nonostante tutti i casini che ho combinato in giro. E quello che è successo, semplicemente… non potevi prevederlo. Quello che è successo…»  
« _Quello che è successo_ , Wanda» disse tutto d’un fiato, gli occhi scintillanti di collera, «è che ho provato a correre come ho corso a Braşov, e non solo è stato un fallimento, ma sono addirittura quasi morto. _Di sete_!» la fissò scuotendo la testa, per sottolineare l’incredulità. «Che poi, come diavolo è possibile una cosa del genere?»  
Wanda non lo sapeva. Sapeva che non ci aveva creduto e aveva continuato a giurare a Vassil che entrambi avevano mangiato e bevuto prima di andare a dormire, terrorizzata che l’uomo potesse confondere i sintomi e sbagliarsi sulle condizioni di suo fratello. Ma alla fine, appena erano riusciti a fargli bere un po’ d’acqua e zucchero lui aveva aperto gli occhi. Solo per un attimo, ma quanto era bastato per far tirare a tutti un sospiro di sollievo e per convincere lei che Vassil aveva ragione: Pietro era davvero gravemente disidratato. Lo aveva visto con i suoi occhi eppure non riusciva a spiegarsi come ci si potesse ritrovare così tanto disidratati da non poter più vedere né camminare in così poco tempo.  
Era una cosa impossibile ma, come tante altre cose impossibili, era accaduta.  
Pietro voleva sapere _come_ , ma Wanda aveva smesso da tempo di porsi quella domanda. Per lei la sfera del possibile si era già deformata in molti modi. Magari un giorno sarebbe stata così ampia da contenere qualsiasi cosa.  
«Quanto idiota posso mai essere?» continuò Pietro. «E se davvero fossi… e se ti avessi lasciata sola?»  
«Ma non è successo. E non è stata colpa tua.  Non era qualcosa che potevi sapere. Come avresti potuto? È stato un incidente, non l’hai fatto di proposito.»  
«Già, dimenticavo» disse lui, rannicchiandosi e fissandosi i piedi. «Io non faccio mai niente di proposito.»  
Le si gelò il sangue nelle vene, sentendoglielo dire.  
Come poteva credere… Anche solo _pensare_ …  
D’istinto si sporse verso di lui per abbracciarlo ma Pietro la bloccò, sollevando il braccio sinistro e voltando la testa dall’altro lato. Wanda si ritrasse, sconvolta da quel gesto.  
Non l’aveva mai rifiutata. Mai.  
Si rannicchiò a sua volta, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto, riprendendo a guardare la strada che si allungava davanti a loro e iniziando a sentirsi orribilmente in colpa.  
 _Come ho fatto a non rendermene conto?_  
Lo aveva lasciato solo. Aveva lasciato Pietro da solo in quell’angoscia per tutto quel tempo.  
 _Tu non hai nessuna colpa_ , pensò, tornando a guardarlo.  
 _Noi non abbiamo nessuna colpa._  
Errori, aberrazioni, mostri. Wanda non sapeva cosa lei e suo fratello fossero, né perché. Di una cosa sola si sentiva assolutamente sicura: non ne erano responsabili.  
 _Non è colpa nostra_ , continuava a ripetersi, sempre più arrabbiata, cominciando ad avvertire il peso della loro innocenza in tutta la sua gravità.  
«Non è stata colpa tua» disse, finalmente.  
Pietro la guardò. Gli occhi lucidi e le labbra increspate in una smorfia sarcastica.  
«Andiamo» disse, con la voce spezzata. «Lo sai.»  
«No» lo contraddisse. «Non lo so.»  
«Tu vuoi solo... Sei dolce, e apprezzo quello che cerchi di fare, davvero. Ma lo sai, come lo so io, che se non fosse stato per me… non sarebbe successo niente.»  
Wanda scosse la testa incredula. Era così ingiusto. E sbagliato, tutto sbagliato.   
Erano arrivati al campo sbraitando e vaneggiando di gioielli rubati, chiedendo che gli fosse consegnato il ragazzino coi capelli chiari che era stato visto rubare dal bancone del fornaio.  
 _Quel mostro_ , avevano gridato, _vogliamo vederlo impiccato._  
La baldanza di quei giustizieri si era però immediatamente spenta una volta che Vadja, Django, Toni, Martin e gli altri, fucili in spalla e coltelli in pugno, erano usciti dalle roulottes.  
Nessuno poteva immaginare che avrebbero dato fuoco al campo, nella notte.  Un crimine troppo odioso e infame da concepire.  
«Eri un ragazzino, Pietro! Quegli uomini… quei… erano dei fanatici e dei razzisti e… Dio, volevano _ucciderti_! Per aver rubato da una bancarella! Come fai a non vedere la follia di questa storia?»  
«Credi che non sappia che cercavano solo un pretesto? Fatto sta che l’hanno trovato, e sono stato io a darglielo.» Pietro alzò le spalle, rassegnato. «Così stanno le cose, Wanda. Questa è la verità. E lo sai.»  
 _No_. Quella non era la verità.  
La verità era che lei e Pietro erano stati derubati.  
Della loro famiglia, della loro casa, della loro infanzia, della loro spensieratezza, del loro futuro. Non c’era modo di recuperare quello che avevano perduto, Wanda lo sapeva bene, ma che suo fratello si trascinasse dietro il peso di quella colpevolezza, questo no. Non lo avrebbe mai permesso.  
 _Non anche questo_ , continuava a ripetersi. _Non ci porteranno via anche l’innocenza._  
Gli prese un braccio, obbligandolo a voltarsi.  
Quello che scorse in quel momento, riflesso nell’azzurro degli occhi di Pietro, era la cosa più terrificante che avesse mai visto. Eppure non ne ebbe paura.  
Inspirò, senza sapere cosa stesse facendo, guidata esclusivamente da un istinto sconosciuto e allo stesso tempo irresistibile.  
 _Io non voglio che tu ti senta colpevole per mamma e papà_ , pensò, come esprimendo un desiderio, e un lampo colorò il cielo di rosso.  
Pietro sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e scosse la testa, confuso. Wanda gli lasciò il braccio, improvvisamente terrorizzata che lui stesse per sentirsi male.  
«Ti ho fatto male?» domandò, accarezzandogli freneticamente il viso. «Pietro? Scusa! Scusa, mi dispiace.»  
«Wanda?» chiese lui, disorientato. «Che hai fatto?»  
Lei gli si gettò al collo, stringendolo forte. «Non lo so» fu la sua risposta, l’unica che aveva.  
Il furgoncino rallentò, fermandosi sul ciglio della strada.  
«Ragazzi!» gridò Ilia sporgendosi dal finestrino. «Avete visto?» domandò, sgomento. «L’avete visto anche voi?»  
«Più o meno» rispose Wanda, cercando di usare il suo tono più innocente. «Secondo te cos’era?»  
«Dio mi è testimone, mai vista una cosa così. Voi state bene lì dietro?»  
«Sì, stiamo bene» confermò, mentre osservava perplessa suo fratello che, nella più totale indifferenza, aveva ripreso a fissare il tozzo di pane che aveva in mano.  
«Che hai da mangiare in quella sacca?» le chiese, con la voce quasi totalmente sovrastata dal rumore del motore che si riavviava.  
Wanda sorrise, sollevata.  
«Hai fame?»  
Pietro annuì, addentando il pane con cui aveva giocherellato fino a quel momento.  
Lei aprì la borsa: panini, mele, del formaggio, un pezzo di salsiccia secca.  
Mangiarono tutto, avvolti nelle coperte avute da Vassil e si addormentarono, acciambellati come due gatti, dopo essersi raccontati ancora e ancora quanto perfetta sarebbe stata la loro vita una volta arrivati in America. Dove sarebbero stati felici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti :)  
> La storia si è rivelata più lunga del previsto, per cui la sto suddividendo in più capitoli di quanto avevo programmato originariamente...  
> Beh... Enjoy! E tantissimi auguri di buon 2015 a tutti :***


	3. La casa

_Is it like this_  
 _In death's other kingdom_  
 _Waking alone_  
 _At the hour when we are_  
 _Trembling with tenderness_  
 _Lips that would kiss_  
 _Form prayers to broken stone._

 

“Solo una notte” era diventata due, poi tre. Adesso era il quinto giorno che lui e Wanda erano ospiti nel piano interrato della casa di Ilia. Pietro continuava a pensare che avrebbero potuto sfruttare quel tempo per arrivare a Sofia, magari anche oltre, ma non aveva voluto insistere. Forse perché da tantissimo tempo non vedeva sua sorella così serena o forse, semplicemente, perché era stufo del ruolo del guastafeste, alla fine aveva deciso di tenere per sé lo scetticismo.  
In ogni caso, se anche avesse confessato a sua sorella che Ilia non gli piaceva, non sarebbe servito a molto. _Capirai che novità_ , gli avrebbe detto. _A te non piace mai nessuno_.  
Sapeva di non essere stato il massimo della cordialità con Anna e Vassil, ma stavolta la situazione era diversa. Ilia gli metteva i brividi, specialmente quando sorrideva.  
Per non parlare della maniera in cui guardava Wanda…  
«Giovanotto» disse lei, entrando.  
Pietro rise.  
« _Giovanotto_?»  
Wanda gli si avvicinò e gli diede un bacino sulla guancia. Svelta, come quando da bambina lo faceva per fargli dispetto. Quanto tempo fa, a Pietro non sembrava quasi nemmeno la stessa vita.  
«Vado a fare un bagno» disse, togliendosi la mantella e le scarpe. «Perché sai, _abbiamo una vasca da bagno_ , Pietro.»  
Lui spalancò gli occhi.  
«Non ci credo!» esclamò, prendendola in giro. «Davvero è rimasta lì dall’ultima volta che ho pisciato? Sei assolutamente sicura?»  
Wanda gli fece una linguaccia e gli scompigliò i capelli, credendo di farlo innervosire. Lui si lasciò cadere sul letto.  
«Vai in città?» chiese lei, iniziando a spogliarsi. Non era niente di speciale, non si erano mai vergognati dei loro corpi ma stavolta, dopo qualche secondo, Pietro si trovò inspiegabilmente costretto a distogliere lo sguardo.  
«Sì» rispose, fissando il soffitto. «Ma non subito.»  
«Puoi prendermi un po’ di frutta?» chiese, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
«Certo.»  
«Grazie.»  
Pietro tornò a voltare la testa verso la stanza nella quale sua sorella, canticchiando,aveva aperto l’acqua.  
Lo specchio attaccato dietro la porta del bagno rifletteva la sua immagine: i capelli, inevitabilmente, erano la prima cosa che saltava all’occhio. Wanda insisteva che fossero argentati e in un certo senso lo erano, almeno all’attaccatura e nella maniera in cui riflettevano la luce, ma in effetti erano così chiari che a lui erano sempre sembrati dello stesso colore della neve. E poi i suoi occhi… anche i suoi occhi erano eccessivamente chiari, come la sua pelle.  
Guardando se stesso, Pietro iniziò a pensare al corpo di sua sorella.  
Era cambiato.  
In poco tempo era diventato più simile a quello della mamma, anche se Wanda era più magra e aveva la pelle più chiara. Aveva sempre avuto gambe lunghe, come lui, eppure chissà perché all’improvviso gli sembravano così diverse. Era tutta diversa.  
Sorrise, sentendola intonare _M-am suit in dealul Clujului_ *.  
 _È davvero allegra_ , si disse, continuando a fissare il proprio riflesso.  
Non erano mai stati simili agli altri rom della kumpanía. Pietro non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto tardi se ne fosse reso conto.  
Chissà se lui e sua sorella somigliavano ai loro genitori.  
Prese un pezzo di legno dal mucchio che aveva raccolto per Ilia, rigirandoselo fra le mani. Era proprio della misura di quelli che Django usava per intagliare le sue marionette. Si sfilò dalla tasca il coltellino e iniziò e tagliuzzare quel tronchetto. Provò a dargli una forma, rendendosi presto conto che era più complicato di quanto aveva immaginato. Suo padre lo faceva sembrare così semplice… Tante sere lui e Wanda lo avevano osservato lavorare: Django canticchiava e ogni tanto sollevava lo sguardo su di loro, facendogli un occhiolino o iniziando a raccontare una storia. Il movimento del suo polso era leggero, naturale, come se stesse tagliando burro e non legno.  
Per il loro quarto compleanno aveva intagliato due marionette per loro. Regalandogliele, aveva specificato che avevano dei nomi: si chiamavano _Frăţior_ e _Surioară_ _**_. Pietro ricordava che avevano riso come matti, trovando la cosa esilarante, chissà perché.  
Ora erano bruciate, come tutto il resto.    
Il suo tentativo era una schifezza, e più cercava di rimediare agli errori più peggiorava la situazione. In breve il legno era diventato troppo sottile.  
Pietro prese un altro tronchetto dal mucchio e ritentò.

 

***

 

Uscendo dalla stanza da bagno avvolta nell’asciugamano, Wanda sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, sbalordita da quello che si era trovata davanti: pezzi di legno ammassati tutto intorno al letto e trucioli ovunque.  
Sembrava di essere in una segheria.  
«Che diavolo è successo?» chiese, esattamente nello stesso istante in cui Pietro, sgranando gli occhi a guardarla come fosse stata un fantasma, le aveva domandato: «Che facevi lì?»  
Fu lei a rispondere per prima, turbata dall’insensatezza di quella domanda. Dove altro sarebbe dovuta essere?  
«Facevo il bagno, Pietro. Sei ubriaco?»  
Pietro socchiuse gli occhi, sporgendosi leggermente in avanti per osservarla con l’atteggiamento di chi deve scoprire un qualche segreto. Era così buffo che Wanda non riuscì a trattenere una risatina.  
«Pietro?»  
«Sei stata lì tutto questo tempo?»  
«Tutto questo tempo?» ripeté lei, sempre più perplessa.  
Lui si guardò intorno leggermente confuso, poggiando sul letto l’oggetto che aveva in mano. Wanda non era sicura di cosa fosse: sembrava una specie di bambola.  
«Sei andata a fare il bagno… ore fa. Credevo fossi…» Pietro si bloccò qualche secondo, come domandando a se stesso dove credeva che lei fosse stata _tutto quel tempo_. «Fuori» concluse, poco convinto.  
«D’accordo, mi sono presa il mio tempo ma, andiamo… _ore_? Sei sempre esagerato! Piuttosto…» disse spalancando le braccia a indicare il caos. «Che genere di cataclisma si è verificato qui dentro?»  
«Ah» commentò lui, portandosi una mano alla nuca. «Ops.»  
Scoppiando a ridere, Wanda lo raggiunse sul letto. Gli spolverò via dal viso e dai capelli i trucioli e la polvere, incapace di smettere di sorridere, sentendosi felice come non le capitava da tempo. Mentre gli sfilava delicatamente una piccola scheggia dal sopracciglio destro, la ragazza si ritrovò a pensare che Pietro non le era mai sembrato più bello.  
Fu allora che, con la coda dell’occhio, la vide.  
Una delle marionette di papà, ed era proprio lì, poggiata su quel letto. La afferrò con la mano che aveva iniziato a tremarle dall’emozione.  
Era stupenda. I dettagli erano così curati… somigliava anche un po’ alla mamma. Doveva averla sicuramente fatta Django, eppure non era dipinta e soprattutto le marionette erano andate tutte perse nell’incendio, insieme ad ogni altra cosa cara. Non riusciva a credere che Pietro gliel’avesse tenuta nascosta tutto quel tempo.  
 _Perché mai avrebbe dovuto?_ Si chiese, riportando gli occhi su di lui.    
«L’hai fatta tu?»  
Pietro annuì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e chiudendo un occhio, come faceva quando era in imbarazzo.  
«È bellissima, Pietro» mormorò commossa. «Non sapevo che sapessi farlo.»  
«Ci ho solo provato» rispose, stringendosi nelle spalle. Poi si alzò, sorridendo. «Beh, ci ho provato… un po’ di volte.»  
Stringendosi quel pupazzetto di legno al petto proprio come avrebbe fatto da bambina, Wanda iniziò a sentirsi stranissima. Assalita da un’euforia nuova, avvertì un calore sconosciuto riempirle il ventre e il viso. Immaginò di essere arrossita, e magari era davvero così, forse perché indossava soltanto un asciugamano, o forse perché lui era così arruffato, così bello.  
Poggiò la marionetta sul tavolino basso e si sporse verso di lui.  
Pietro alzò le mani, fermandola.  
«Che fai? Sei appena uscita dalla vasca e io sono un disastro…»  
Wanda rise, intrecciando le dita in quelle di lui, per poi allargargli le braccia e portarsele alla vita. «Sta zitto, Pietro.»  
Inspirò, poggiandogli la testa sul petto. Non aveva bisogno di andare in America per essere felice: sarebbe stato sufficiente restare così, tra le braccia di Pietro. Per sempre.  
«Possiamo restare così?» gli sussurrò.  
In risposta, Pietro le baciò i capelli.  
«Era un sì?»  
«Era un sì.»  
«Per sempre?»  
«Certo. Sarà solo un po’ più complicato andare a prenderti la frutta al mercato, ma troveremo una soluzione.»  
Lei rise.  
«Sono seria.» Wanda sollevò il mento per guardarlo, ma da così vicino le era impossibile mettere a fuoco. Le piaceva quando era così tanto vicina a lui da non poterlo vedere. Era come se non fossero più due persone separate ma un’unica anima, un’unica vita.  
«Me lo prometti? Me lo prometti che non mi lascerai mai?»  
Pietro tirò la testa indietro e le sorrise, divertito.  
«Io te lo prometto, ma tu te ne pentirai. Perché te lo ricorderò quando mi dirai: _Pietro, togliti di torno, io e le mie amiche dobbiamo metterci lo smalto sulle unghie…_ »  
«Io non parlo così!»  
« _Pietro, davvero, smettila di seguirmi. Io e Sven vogliamo passeggiare al chiaro di luna tenendoci per mano…_ »  
«Ma la vuoi finire? E poi… _Sven_?»  
« _Sì, Pietro, conosci Sven. L’apprendista meccanico._ »  
«Già, sono sicura che _Sven l’apprendista meccanico_ ha un cervello, a differenza di qualcun altro di mia conoscenza.»  
Pietro scoppiò a ridere, stringendola forte e sollevandola.  
«Beh ormai è tardi per i ripensamenti, te l’ho detto: te ne pentirai.»  
La rimise a terra e le diede un altro bacio sui capelli. Poi la lasciò, e Wanda si sentì quasi cadere, come se fuori dalle braccia di Pietro non avesse più equilibrio.  
Rimase a fissarlo infilarsi la giacca e gli scarponi quasi a voler conservare quel ricordo per sempre nella memoria, come se fosse l’ultima volta che poteva guardarlo.  
«Torno presto.»  
«D’accordo» disse, continuando a sorridere per scacciare quella pesantezza che improvvisamente sentiva nel petto. «E comunque imiti malissimo la mia voce.»  
Lui le fece un occhiolino e si avviò su per le scale.  
Rimasta sola, Wanda si infilò una sottoveste e si sedette davanti allo specchio per pettinarsi. Non si era mai domandata se fosse carina, non ne aveva avuto il tempo. Aveva appena iniziato a porsi quel genere di problemi quando il mondo era andato sottosopra e da allora aveva avuto ben altro di cui preoccuparsi. Nei pomeriggi in cui le era capitato di restare con le sue cugine più grandi e le altre ragazze, Wanda non aveva mai partecipato con troppo entusiasmo ai loro discorsi: non facevano altro che parlare di quando si sarebbero sposate, di come avrebbero voluto il loro vestito e altre cose che a lei non interessavano. Non desiderava un marito allora e di certo non lo voleva adesso. Tutto quello che voleva era riuscire a ridere di nuovo, proprio come aveva fatto poco prima, si disse, guardando tutti quei trucioli per terra.  
Un tempo era stata divertente. Pietro lo era ancora, o almeno ci provava. Trovava ancora dei modi per riappropriarsi di quello che era stato, anche se solo per poco, magari saltellando su un cornicione per provare a fare l’equilibrista o giocando con un pallone trovato per caso.  
Avevano dovuto iniziare a comportarsi da adulti da un giorno all’altro, ma non per questo lo erano davvero. Arricciandosi una ciocca di capelli con l’indice, Wanda sorrise al suo riflesso.  
Potevano ancora essere divertenti. Potevano ancora essere dei bambini.  
«Sì.»  
Wanda trasalì.  
Si voltò, coprendosi come poté, gli occhi sbarrati a fissare Ilia, fermo in fondo alle scale.  
«Se ti stavi domandando se sei attraente» disse l’uomo, «la risposta è sì.»

 

 

***

 

Con le mani in tasca e la testa bassa, Pietro percorreva la strada che lo spazzaneve aveva liberato qualche ora prima. La giornata era assolata ma fredda, e la temperatura stava scendendo ancora.  
Il secondo inverno da quando lui e Wanda vivevano per strada stava iniziando e si prospettava peggiore di quello passato. Era una vera fortuna che avessero una casa in cui dormire, una casa vera.  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo e si perse per qualche secondo in quella distesa di azzurro chiaro così limpido, così perfetto.  
Forse stavolta le cose si sarebbero sistemate, forse non sarebbero dovuti più scappare.  
Avrebbe potuto trovare un lavoro in quella città, dopotutto era diventato abbastanza alto da poter far credere di avere sedici anni, forse anche di più, e trovare qualcuno disposto ad assumerlo. Avrebbe potuto pagare un affitto per una casetta tutta per loro, avrebbe potuto… certo, si disse, sempre che fosse riuscito a evitare casini come quello che aveva appena combinato in casa. Pietro si sentiva ancora stranito da quanto era accaduto: gli era sembrato proprio che fossero passate ore ed ore, quasi un’intera giornata, mentre si era trattato di una mezz’ora scarsa.  
 _Allora è così che funziona_ _quando il tempo rallenta_ , pensò.  
Per lui continuava a scorrere alla solita velocità ma il resto del mondo, invece, restava indietro, tanto indietro... Si strinse nelle spalle, provando qualcosa di simile al raccapriccio. Che avrebbe fatto se fosse rimasto così, così per sempre? Era stato eccitante quando gli era successo le prime volte, ma ora stava iniziando a spaventarsi.  
L’idea di restare intrappolato in quella bolla di tempo sospeso lo atterriva. Sarebbe stato solo lì.  
Wanda non avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo.  
Si fece da parte per far passare un’automobile, mentre lentamente lasciava scivolare via quei pensieri inquietanti.  
Raggiunto il mercato, Pietro si mise ad ascoltare i discorsi della gente. Di solito non erano un granché avvincenti, ma a lui interessava assicurarsi che nessuno parlasse di una coppia aggredita sulla riva del Berkovitsa. Non intendeva fargli del male, voleva solo guadagnare il tempo sufficiente per mettere un po’ di distanza fra loro. Si era reso conto troppo tardi che alla velocità con cui gli era arrivato addosso era bastato toccarli… Pietro scrollò le spalle.  
 _O noi o loro_ , si ripeté, come aveva fatto in passato ogni qualvolta aveva dovuto prendere decisioni eticamente discutibili.  
Per fortuna quel giorno un leone era fuggito dal circo arrivato da poco in città e la gente non parlava d’altro. Un signore coi capelli rossi sosteneva di averlo intravisto proprio vicino casa sua e Pietro era certo che avrebbe sentito decine di racconti simili, tutti ugualmente fasulli. In tutta onestà, la storia in sé gli sembrava una balla.  
Si fermò davanti a una bancarella che vendeva sciarpe e cappelli e iniziò a rigirarsi fra le mani un berretto da baseball.  
La venditrice sorrise.  
«Puoi provarlo se vuoi» gli disse, porgendogli un piccolo specchio.  
Pietro si mise il cappello e si guardò.    
Non nascondeva totalmente la sua capigliatura, ma almeno la rendeva meno appariscente. Se avesse voluto un lavoro avrebbe dovuto seriamente pensare di fare qualcosa per quei capelli.  
«Ciao.»  
Posò lo specchio e voltò la testa in direzione della ragazzina bionda che aveva parlato. Doveva avere più o meno la sua età.  
«Non sei di queste parti» gli disse. «Io mi chiamo Yuliya.»  
Continuando a restare in silenzio Pietro aggrottò le sopracciglia, aspettando che lei si decidesse a dirgli cosa voleva da lui. Sorprendentemente, quello che la ragazzina voleva sapere era quale fosse il suo nome.  
Pietro fece un passo indietro. «E a te che importa?» rispose, brusco.  
Lei rise, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Scusa» mormorò, realizzando di averla messa in imbarazzo. Si stava comportando da stupido, lei non era una minaccia.  
Era solo una ragazzina.  
«Mi chiamo Luka.»  
Gli si avvicinò con l’indice puntato sul berretto.  
«Non dovresti comprarlo» gli disse, «copre i tuoi capelli.»  
«Beh, era quello il proposito» rispose, sarcastico.  
«Perché dovresti volerli nascondere?» lei gli sfilò il cappellino dalla testa e si avvicinò ulteriormente, sfiorandogli una ciocca di capelli. «Sono così… _unici_.»  
Rimase immobile, senza sapere come reagire. Nessuna ragazzina sconosciuta gli si era mai avvicinata così tanto e l’unica persona ad avergli mai accarezzato i capelli, a parte la mamma, era stata Wanda.  
Pietro provò qualcosa di simile al dolore nel realizzare quanto ormai fosse estraneo a quel tipo di contatto, e per un momento non seppe neanche se aveva più voglia di piangere o di ridere.  
Poi sentì uno spostamento d’aria alle sue spalle e un ronzio, no… un sibilo.  
Si voltò di scatto per scacciare quello che credeva essere un insetto, ma la cosa che colpì con il dorso della mano non era un insetto, anche se era fatta per pungere.

* _M-am suit în dealul Clujului_ (“Scalando le colline di Cluj”) è una antica canzone tradizionale rumena, legata alla città di Cluj-Napoca, capoluogo della Transilvania.

**“Fratellino” e “Sorellina” in rumeno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuovo capitolo... Spero vi sia piaciuto! :) Al prossimo!
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale alla mia amica **Ana** per la consulenza linguistica *manda bacini* e ad **AryYuna** per i consigli del novantesimo minuto, sei sempre preziosa  <3 
> 
> Baci a tutti :*


	4. La strega e la corsa

_Between the idea_ __  
_And the reality_   
_Between the motion_   
_And the act_   
_Falls the Shadow._   
  


For Thine is the Kingdom.

 

 

Incapace di contenere lo stupore, Pietro fissò quella freccetta piantarsi nel legno della bancarella.  
Era un tranquillante, come quelli che i ranger sparavano agli orsi.  
 _Mi stanno sparando addosso dei tranquillanti?_  
Ne vide arrivare altri. Li evitò senza problemi, correndo in direzione del soldato che gli stava sparando. Era nascosto dietro un carretto in fondo alla strada e quando Pietro lo raggiunse, in quello che per tutti i presenti era stato meno di un battito di ciglia, gli strappò il fucile dalle mani e gli diede una spinta violenta. Non per sbaglio, non stavolta. Adesso era ben consapevole di quello che comportava toccare le persone a quella velocità e intendeva usarlo a suo vantaggio.  
Se era un animale feroce che stavano cercando, allora gliene avrebbe dato uno.  
Con lo stesso identico rumore di un ramo che si spezza, il volo dell’uomo si arrestò contro un furgone parcheggiato.  
La gente iniziò a gridare.  
Pietro gettò l’arma per terra. Per un attimo il suo sguardo incrociò quello della ragazzina bionda. Lei lo stava fissando con gli occhi sbarrati, ancora stringendo tra le mani il cappellino da baseball che gli aveva sfilato dalla testa. Non riuscì a decifrare il suo sguardo, e forse era meglio così. Perché avrebbe dovuto importargli cosa pensava di lui?  
Era solo una stupida ragazzina con i suoi stupidi capelli biondi e la sua stupida vita tranquilla.  
Si voltò al rimbombo di uno sparo in lontananza. Proveniva da nord, dov’era la casa di Ilia, e lui ebbe come l’impressione che una grossa mano lo avesse spintonato alle spalle, proprio come aveva fatto Django la notte dell’incendio.  
 _Prendi Wanda e portala via!_  
Iniziò a correre verso la casa, gridando il nome di sua sorella, ma prima di pronunciare la seconda sillaba si fermò, guardandosi intorno sconvolto: era nella neve, decisamente al di là del bosco. Doveva essere andato lontano diversi chilometri.  
Si passò una mano fra i capelli, chiudendo gli occhi. Poteva riuscirci, doveva solo concentrarsi.  
 _Doveva_ riuscirci.

 

***

 

Sostenendo orgogliosamente lo sguardo dell’uomo, Wanda prese la mantella dalla sedia e se la infilò, senza fretta. Sperava di nascondergli quanto fosse spaventata, ma le mani le tremavano.  
«Che fai qui?» gli chiese.  
Ilia non le rispose. Continuò ad avanzare, guardandola fissa con quei suoi terribili occhi di ghiaccio.  
«Dovresti andartene» ritentò, ancora ostinata a negare l’evidenza. Ci poteva essere un’unica ragione per cui Ilia era lì, in quel momento, ma Wanda non poteva accettarlo.  
Si strinse nella mantella.  
«Ti vergogni?» l’uomo sorrise beffardo. «Cos’è, vorresti farmi credere di essere vergine? Alla tua età? Saresti una rarità: l’unica zingara vergine del paese. Per non parlare del fatto che Dio solo sa cosa fate tu e tuo fratello, di notte.»  
Wanda lo sfidò, sollevando il mento, mentre lui rideva come se avesse appena detto la cosa più divertente del mondo.  
«E comunque» continuò, «adesso ci sono solo io qui con te. Tuo fratello non verrà a salvarti.»  
Arrotolandosi le maniche della camicia, Ilia scalciò uno dei tanti pezzi di legno che Pietro aveva involontariamente disseminato in giro.  
«Il tuo cavaliere non ci disturberà più.»  
Sentendosi mancare la terra sotto i piedi, Wanda indietreggiò nel tentativo di ritrovare l’equilibrio. Il tavolo arrestò il suo movimento scomposto e il rumore di tutte quelle cianfrusaglie cadute per terra la riportò alla realtà.  
«Di che diavolo stai parlando?» riuscì a dire, in un sussurro.  
La risposta di lui fu un’altra risata.  
«So cos’è» disse infine, a meno di un metro da lei. «È uno di loro. Uno di questi _mutanti_ di cui parlano in televisione. L’ho visto, quella mattina nel bosco. L’ho visto che si trascinava. Scompariva e riappariva decine di metri più avanti. L’ho visto con i miei occhi. Quando ho capito cos’era ho immaginato che più di una persona potesse essere interessata a metterci le mani sopra. Quello che non potevo immaginare era quanti fossero, e quanto bene fossero disposti a pagare. Militari, scienziati, sono tutti lì che sbavano per il tuo bel fratellino.»  
«Tu sei pazzo!» la voce era acuita dalla rabbia e dall’ansia. «Non sai quello che stai dicendo…»  
«Oh, lo so quello che sto dicendo.» Ilia era così vicino adesso che lei poteva sentire l’odore del suo fiato, il freddo dell’esterno che ancora si portava sui vestiti. «E a quest’ora l’avranno già preso, quel piccolo mostro.»  
«Pietro non è un mostro!» gridò, furibonda, spintonandolo e trattenendo disperatamente le lacrime.  
Lui sorrise.  
«Volevi dire Luka, suppongo.»  
Wanda si morse le labbra. Al diavolo, che importanza aveva ormai?  
Ilia le afferrò i polsi e lei si sentì sopraffatta dal terrore. L’uomo era alto e in quel momento le sembrava fosse così tanto più grande di lei da occupare tutto lo spazio della stanza.  
La spinse contro il muro sulla destra e le aprì la mantella.  
Stretta tra l’uomo e il muro, Wanda era spacciata: troppo piccola, troppo debole. Persa, senza Pietro.  
Sapeva quello che Ilia voleva farle ma neanche quando sentì che le stava accarezzando il seno riuscì a realizzare quello che le stava accadendo. I suoi pensieri erano totalmente ottenebrati. L’idea che qualcuno avesse preso suo fratello, che lo avessero portato via e che non lo avrebbe più rivisto l’aveva fatta precipitare in un vortice nero in cui non c’era più aria da respirare.  
«Ti prego» sussurrò, ma non per se stessa.  
Implorava per Pietro. Implorava perché fosse al sicuro.  
«Puoi gridare se vuoi. Sono sicuro che lui griderà, quando lo squarteranno per vedere come funziona il suo corpo...»  
Ilia le sollevò sottoveste. Wanda spalancò la bocca, paralizzata dall’orrore di quello che stava per accaderle, incapace perfino di gridare aiuto.  
D’un tratto, però, con la vista offuscata dalle lacrime, finalmente le sembrò di mettere a fuoco: lo vide, come l’aveva visto prima che uscisse, in fondo alle scale, che le faceva l’occhiolino.  
 _Nessuno ci potrà mai separare_ , si ripeté la ragazza, sollevandola mano destra. Una scintilla rossa colorò il suo palmo puntato in direzione delle mensole che erano proprio sopra di loro e queste si spaccarono, lasciando precipitare libri e suppellettili addosso al suo aggressore. Non era un grande diversivo, ma le permise di toglierselo di dosso quanto bastava per sgusciare via.  
Si lanciò su per le scale, scivolando e rialzandosi così in fretta da avere l’impressione di essersi trasformata in un gatto. Raggiunse l’ingresso con il cuore pieno di speranza ma quando girò la maniglia la porta rimase chiusa.  
Wanda si voltò.  
Lui era in cima alle scale, ansante, livido di rabbia.  
«Non puoi andare da nessuna parte, sporca puttanella. Ti farò desiderare di essere morta, puoi contarci.»  
Avrebbe dovuto avere paura, ma lei era proprio lì, fuori dalla finestra: la figura rossa che aveva intravisto riflessa negli occhi di Pietro, quando aveva espresso quel desiderio sul retro del furgoncino.  
L’uomo, improvvisamente terrorizzato, indietreggiò di un passo, mentre Wanda continuava a guardare il vetro, totalmente rapita da quell’immagine, quella figura, quell’alone scarlatto che era lì per lei, per proteggere lei, e ogni traccia di angoscia abbandonò il suo cuore.  
«Strega!» mormorò Ilia, prendendo la pistola che portava alla caviglia.  
 _Sono io_ , realizzò lei, quasi risvegliandosi da un sogno. _Sono io la strega._  
Ilia le puntò contro l’arma.  
La figura scarlatta forse era davvero soltanto nei suoi occhi, ma ormai Wanda non aveva più paura. Fissò la bocca nera della pistola sentendosi forte come mai prima: quasi invincibile, immortale.  
 _Non ho paura di te_ , pensò. _Non puoi farmi del male._  
Sollevò una mano.  
 _Io sono una tigre, e tu non mi fai paura_.  
Il vetro andò in frantumi proprio mentre l’uomo premeva il grilletto e il rimbombo dello sparo si mischiò al ruggito furioso dell’animale.  
Wanda sorrise.  
 _Quasi_ , si disse _._

 

***

 

Pietro ripartì, stavolta riuscendo a calibrarsi sulla velocità del suo corpo, proprio come a Braşov e come al fiume, anzi, ancora più veloce: il mondo intorno era praticamente immobile. Gli capitò di perdere – per pochissimo, frazioni di secondo qua e là – il controllo della sua velocità, ma ritrovare il giusto ritmo era sempre più immediato, più facile.  
Vedendo la finestra in frantumi, il ragazzo si fiondò sulla porta che cadde in pezzi appena venne sfiorata. Wanda era rannicchiata in un angolo. Sul pavimento c’era un cadavere ricoperto di sangue: era Ilia.  
 _Allora era vera la storia del circo_ , si disse, osservando il grosso leone che se ne stava sdraiato sul pavimento con lo stesso atteggiamento pacifico di un gattone di casa, non fosse stato per il sangue che gli macchiava muso e zampe.  
«Pietro!» gridò sua sorella, scoppiando a piangere. «Credevo ti avessero portato via!»  
Lui la strinse forte.  
«Che è successo qui dentro?»  
Wanda si asciugò in fretta le lacrime.  
«Credo di essere stata io, Pietro. Lui voleva… lui ha provato a…»  
Le mani le tremavano e lui comprese, sentendosi impazzire dalla collera.  
«Spero che il leone lo abbia fatto soffrire» disse fra i denti.  
Lei scoppiò a ridere. Una risata isterica, disperata.  
«Lo sai, Pietro, in realtà… in realtà stavo pensando a una tigre.»  
Lui le accarezzò i capelli. «Sta tranquilla, ti porto via da qui. Posso correre veloce come a Braşov. Più veloce ancora. Così veloce che la gente neanche può vedermi.»  
Wanda sbiancò, improvvisamente terrorizzata.  
«Pietro…» mormorò.  
«Davvero, te lo giuro.»  
«No, Pietro…»  
Lui la prese in braccio, non potevano aspettare ancora.  
«Tieniti forte e chiudi gli occhi» le ordinò, prima di schizzare via da quella casa.  
Ma qualcosa non andava. Si sentiva strano. Un brivido gli sbatteva nei denti ogni volta che il piede destro toccava terra.  
Dovette fermarsi.  
«Pietro!» gli urlò di nuovo sua sorella, mentre lui la faceva scendere. «Stai sanguinando!»  
Abbassò gli occhi e finalmente comprese perché lei avesse quello sguardo spaventato. Stracciò la stoffa impregnata di sangue e rimase a fissare per qualche lunghissimo secondo la ferita sulla coscia: la sua gamba era praticamente aperta per metà e lui non se n’era accorto. Non aveva assolutamente idea di quando fosse successo.  
Si sedette, sotto shock, senza capire perché Wanda si fosse tolta la mantella e la stesse strappando. La guardava avendo l’impressione che si muovesse al rallentatore, che la stesse vedendo in sogno. Gli si era inginocchiata accanto, gli diceva qualcosa, ma lui non era sicuro di sentirla, preso com’era a cercare di ricordare dove poteva essere andato a sbattere per ferirsi in quel modo.  
Aveva perso la concentrazione per così poco, eppure quel poco era durato centinaia di metri e lo squarcio sulla sua gamba era la conseguenza della sua avventatezza.  
Poco distante, una signora li fissava sbalordita. Le buste della spesa le erano cadute dalle mani e ai suoi piedi erano sparse delle arance, un paio di cavolfiori, un pezzo di formaggio. Una bottiglia di latte andata in pezzi.  
«Sono apparsi dal nulla!» gridò un uomo.  
«Chiama la polizia!»  
Wanda gli accarezzò il viso e Pietro scosse la testa, cercando di ritrovare un barlume di lucidità.   
«Sei pronto?» gli chiese.  
«Sì» rispose, senza sapere di cosa stessero parlando.  
Lei fissò la stoffa che gli aveva avvolto intorno alla gamba, come per concentrarsi, e con uno strattone l’annodò. Pietro si aggrappò alle sue spalle, credendo di urlare.  
Delle sirene in lontananza.  
La ferita gli pulsava fino a dentro il cervello. La sentiva nei denti, negli occhi.  
«Riesci ad alzarti, Pietro? Ti prego, Pietro, rispondimi. Riesci ad alzarti?»  
Era sdraiato per terra, lei lo abbracciava, cercando di tirarlo su.  
Annuì, mordendosi le labbra. Non credeva davvero di riuscirci, ma doveva almeno provarci.  
Spostò tutto il peso sulla gamba sinistra e si tirò su, aggrappato a lei.  
Wanda cercava di sorreggerlo, ma come poteva? Non era forte abbastanza. Avanzavano a piccolissimi passi, tremando per la paura, lo shock e il freddo. Non sarebbero andati lontano, si disse, guardando i piedi nudi di sua sorella che si sollevavano a stento.  
Caddero, abbracciati, scusandosi l’uno con l’altra.  
Era finita.  
C’era arrivato così vicino, pensò, sentendosi impazzire dalla rabbia. Avrebbe potuto portarla via, avrebbe potuto salvarla, avrebbe potuto… Ma non c’era riuscito.  
«Puoi scappare, Wanda» tentò. «Io li terrò occupati. Magari non sanno neanche di te. Magari…»  
Wanda lo strinse più forte, senza dire nulla, e lui non provò neanche a insistere. A parti invertite non l’avrebbe mai lasciata e non poteva essere così ipocrita da chiederle di fare qualcosa che lui non sarebbe mai stato disposto a fare. Soprattutto, non aveva intenzione di perdere tempo a litigare con lei, non ora che erano così vicini alla fine.  
«Mi dispiace così tanto» ripeté, con un nodo in gola.  
Lei si tirò indietro per guardarlo negli occhi. Un sorriso sincero, bellissimo, le si disegnò sul volto: «Io non ho paura.»  
Pietro ricambiò il sorriso, sconfitto dalla consapevolezza che sua sorella aveva ragione. Quella che provavano non era più paura: era un contorto e grottesco senso di sollievo, di libertà.  
Non sarebbero dovuti più scappare.

 


	5. Deus ex machina

_Between the conception_  
    _And the creation_  
    _Between the emotion_  
    _And the response_  
    _Falls the Shadow._  
                                  

Life is very long. _  
_

 

Una serie di automobili nere inchiodò davanti a loro. Pietro ne contò tredici. Uomini armati scesero di corsa, gridandosi addosso a vicenda.  
«Fate fuoco!»  
«No! Li voglio vivi!»  
«Non me ne frega un cazzo. Il ragazzo è pericoloso. Ha ucciso uno dei miei solo toccandolo. Sparate!»  
Fissando quegli uomini negli occhi con tutto l’irrazionale coraggio della sua giovinezza, Pietro usò il suo corpo per schermare sua sorella: non l’avrebbe protetta dai proiettili, ma per toccarla sarebbero dovuti prima passare attraverso di lui.  
Ma gli uomini non spararono. Inspiegabilmente, invece, avanzarono di un passo, come trascinati da qualcosa. Qualcuno cadde per terra.  
Le pistole. Pietro sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, sconvolto.  
Erano le pistole a tirarli.  
Scappate di mano ai soldati, come animate di vita propria, le armi adesso stavano ruotando su se stesse, andando a mirare proprio coloro che fino a un attimo prima le avevano impugnate.  
Guardò sua sorella ma non ebbe bisogno di chiederle se fosse stata lei. La sua espressione attonita rispondeva già alla domanda.  
«Homo Sapiens, tu e le tue armi.»  
Un’ombra passò sopra le loro teste.  
Wanda si strinse a lui ancora più forte. Pietro fece altrettanto.  
Quell’uomo stava… _stava volando_? Non come aveva immaginato dovesse volare una persona se quel genere di cose fosse stata possibile. L’uomo era sospeso, come trasportato da una gigantesca mano invisibile.  
«Se siete davvero così ansiosi di sporcare la terra di sangue» disse, «posso accontentarvi facilmente. Ma non sarà sangue della mia gente.»  
L’uomo indossava una specie di armatura viola e nera, e il suo russo era quasi perfetto, solo lievemente arrugginito dal disuso, come se non lo parlasse da anni e anni. «Pietro…» Wanda gli si era avvinghiata al torace, poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla. Pietro sentiva il suo respiro accanto all’orecchio e avvertiva il suo terrore, e quando capì cosa stava per succedere fece appena in tempo a tirarla davanti e tenerle la testa contro il petto per impedirle di vedere.  
Il rimbombo di tutte quelle armi che facevano fuoco nello stesso istante fu così brutale da fargli credere che gli sarebbe rimasto in mente per sempre.  
Nel silenzio irreale che seguì, Pietro riaprì gli occhi e vide altre persone arrivare.  
Un uomo indossava una specie di casco da motociclista e un altro era l’uomo più grasso che avesse mai visto. Più lontano ne scorse un terzo, era piccolo e magro e la sua carnagione era di un colore stranissimo, tendente al verde.  
«Adesso voi due non avete più nulla di cui preoccuparvi. Siete sotto la mia protezione.»  
«Etuchicazzosei?» gridò Pietro, scattando in piedi sorretto soltanto dall’adrenalina.  
«Il mio nome è Erik Lensherr, ragazzo. Sono qui per salvarvi.»  
 _Salvarvi_.  
Guardando in quegli occhi di ghiaccio sentì un brivido gelido salirgli lungo la spina dorsale. Il sangue stava lasciando velocemente il suo corpo, ma non era l’unica ragione per cui Pietro tremava.  
Non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte con quell’uomo. Era pazzo. Pazzo e pericoloso.  
«Attento!» gridò sua sorella, ma il colpo era già partito.  
 _Non è reale_ , pensò il ragazzo, sconvolto. _Non è possibile_.  
Il proiettile era fermo a mezz’aria a pochi centimetri dal torace del loro salvatore.  
Dall’altezza innaturale in cui si trovava, Erik si voltò a guardare il poliziotto che aveva voluto provare a fare l’eroe. Poi chiuse i pugni e le automobili si accartocciarono su loro stesse come lattine vuote schiacciate da una scarpa.  
Mai, neanche quando aveva creduto di morire, Pietro aveva avuto così tanta paura. Wanda lo stringeva quasi a voler entrare nella sua pelle e nascondersi lì e lui sapeva perché: anche lei stava guardando quella catena che, come viva, come un serpente, strisciava nell’erba in direzione dell’uomo che aveva sparato.  
Erik disse qualcosa in un’altra lingua, forse era inglese. Sembrava la stessa frase ripetuta più volte, come una cantilena o una preghiera.  
La catena si avvolse intorno al collo del poliziotto, stringendosi sempre più. L’uomo provava a tirarla via, spaccandosi le dita a sangue, ma la catena restava tesa. Pietro avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo, invece continuò a guardare quegli occhi che diventavano bianchi e lentamente ebbe l’impressione che i suoni fossero scomparsi.  
 _Wanda_ , pensò, voltandosi a guardarla, ma lei non c’era più.

_Lo schiaffo era arrivato così violento e inaspettato da averlo fatto cadere per terra._  
 _«È per colpa di quelli come te che la nostra gente si porta addosso questa cattiva fama!» gli aveva urlato suo padre._  
 _Pietro lo aveva guardato scoprendo i denti come un cane rabbioso._  
 _Ma io ti ho visto, aveva pensato. Ti ho visto prendere quei gioielli._  
 _Non aveva detto niente soltanto perché non aveva voluto, non davanti alla mamma._  
 _Davanti a Wanda._

_Adesso stavano bruciando, ed era tutta colpa di suo padre._

«Pietro!»

Con un brivido riaprì gli occhi e rivide la strada, gli alberi, le arance per terra, gli uomini morti, la catena.  
 _Devi scappare_ , credette di dirle. Ma forse lo aveva solo pensato.

_Wanda gli stava stritolando la mano. Era estate, faceva caldo. L’erba era umida sotto i loro piedi._  
 _Avevano otto anni._  
 _Pietro aveva voluto portarla a nuotare nel lago di notte. Lei aveva paura di essere scoperta ma non aveva potuto dirgli di no._  
 _Si fidava di lui._  
 _Quella notte, con sua sorella che lo seguiva nel buio aggrappata alla sua mano, Pietro si era sentito grande per la prima volta._


	6. Chimera

_For Thine is_ __  
_Life is_  
 _For Thine is the_

 

Si svegliò con un piccolo sussulto.  
Sdraiata su delle poltroncine foderate di blu e coperta da una trapunta grigia, Wanda fu travolta dal terrore di aver sognato tutto. Si guardò freneticamente intorno, riprendendo a respirare soltanto nel momento in cui avvistò, sulla sinistra, la piccola barella sulla quale era sdraiato suo fratello.  
Poggiando i piedi per terra si accorse di indossare dei calzini. Qualcuno doveva averglieli messi.  
Fece fatica ad alzarsi. Il suo corpo era intirizzito.  
Non ricordava quando fosse svenuta. In realtà non ricordava neanche come fosse arrivata su quell’aereo.  
Nella sua mente si accavallavano soltanto dei frammenti sconclusionati: il suolo che le sfrecciava sotto i piedi nudi che penzolavano, sospesi; la luce che filtrava tra i rami secchi; delle voci che gridavano in una lingua che lei non capiva.  
L’ultima cosa che ricordava chiaramente era suo fratello.  
Pietro, il suo Pietro.  
Così coraggioso, sempre pronto a difenderla, perfino con quella brutta ferita alla gamba, perfino contro quell’uomo che poteva distruggere le cose col pensiero.  
Ricordava di aver visto morire quel poliziotto, strangolato da una catena tirata da mani invisibili.  
Pietro si era voltato. L’aveva guardata con un’espressione stranissima, interrogativa.  
E poi era caduto.  
Lei lo aveva afferrato a mezz’aria ed era caduta a terra insieme a lui. Tra le sue braccia, suo fratello aveva tremato così tanto, come se stesse congelando. Le era sembrato che volesse provare a dirle qualcosa, ma non era riuscito a parlare. Wanda aveva sentito la stretta della sua mano farsi sempre più debole e poi i suoi occhi… i suoi occhi…  
Ricordava un urlo.  
Ricordava che la terra aveva vibrato così violentemente da spaccarsi, gli alberi intorno si erano piegati su se stessi come fili d’erba al vento e, mentre il mondo assumeva un’innaturale tinta scarlatta, dei tuoni assordanti avevano riempito il cielo e una scarica di fulmini si era abbattuta tutto intorno a lei.  
Qualcuno l’aveva afferrata per la vita, lasciandola per un istante senza fiato, facendole realizzare solo in quel momento di essere lei: era lei che stava urlando.  
Ricordava di aver perso la presa sulla mano abbandonata di suo fratello.  
Dopodiché ogni cosa era frammentata, illogica. Spezzata, come lei.  
Deglutì, ma non aveva quasi più saliva. La bocca era impastata. Si sentiva così stanca e dolorante. Le sembrava di essere precipitata da un dirupo e di essersi rotta tutte le ossa e in un certo senso era davvero così.  
Si fermò accanto alla barella. Desiderava solo che Pietro aprisse gli occhi, ma lui continuava a dormire. Cercando di essere il più delicata possibile, la ragazza sollevò il lenzuolo: la fasciatura era spessa più di un centimetro. Nonostante avessero lavato via il sangue, l’alone rossastro era ancora visibile su quella carnagione così chiara.  
Mentre due lacrime le rigavano le guance, Wanda ricoprì la gamba ferita di suo fratello, sentendosi morire dalla vergogna per tutte le volte in cui si era lamentata di trovarlo sveglio, per aver addirittura _desiderato_ di poterlo guardare dormire. In meno di una settimana l’aveva guardato dormire così tanto che le sembrava di impazzire.  
Era stata così stupida, si disse, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e accarezzandogli i capelli. Una bambina egoista e stupida e capricciosa. Come aveva potuto non rendersi conto di quale fortuna fosse poter vedere, come prima cosa al risveglio, quei bellissimi occhi azzurri?  
«Mi dispiace, Pietro» sussurrò. «Puoi perdonarmi?»  
La sua mano, persa in quei meravigliosi capelli argentati,  indugiò qualche tempo prima di scivolare dolcemente sul collo e percorrere la sporgenza ossuta della clavicola, raggiungere la spalla destra e da lì discendere lungo il braccio.  
Sotto le dita poteva sentire come il corpo di suo fratello fosse asciutto, affilato. Gli avrebbe consentito di tagliare l’aria e di correre più veloce del vento. Pietro sarebbe stato solo un lampo agli occhi della gente e nessuno avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo.  
Nessuno avrebbe più potuto fargli del male.  
Si rialzò, facendosi forza. Per quanto doloroso fosse lasciarlo, toccava a lei occuparsi di quella situazione.  
Attraversando il corridoio, Wanda si sentì addosso gli occhi curiosi degli altri passeggeri e si avvolse più stretta in quello che rimaneva della sua mantella, riflettendo su cosa avrebbe potuto dire o fare per ricevere qualche risposta e farsi un’idea più chiara del tutto. Perché se era indubbio che quell’uomo li aveva appena strappati ad una morte certa, lei non riusciva comunque a liberarsi della sensazione che, più che salvati, fossero appena stati rapiti.  
Verso la parte anteriore del velivolo poteva scorgere gli stivali bianchi di Emma, la donna bionda che aveva medicato Pietro. Accanto a lei, avvolto nel suo mantello viola scuro, quell’uomo.  
Erik.  
Stavano discutendo ma Wanda non capiva una parola.  
«Scusate» li interruppe, «posso sapere dove siamo?»  
I due si ricomposero in fretta e le sorrisero.  
«Ti sei ripresa, tesoro» disse la donna. Il camice da medico era stato sostituito da una lunga pelliccia bianca di volpe o forse di ermellino. Le era sembrata bellissima anche prima ma adesso, adesso sembrava davvero una regina. «Come ti senti?» le chiese.  
«Ho molta sete.»  
«Lo immagino. Tieni, prendi questa. Un po’ di zuccheri ti faranno bene.»  
Wanda guardò la bottiglia e per poco non si mise a urlare: era una coca-cola, una _vera_ coca-cola! Si voltò, aspettandosi inconsciamente di vedere la stessa espressione incredula sul viso di suo fratello, ma accanto a lei non c’era nessuno.  
Rifiutò l’offerta, optando per l’acqua. Non avrebbe mai potuto assaggiare una vera coca-cola senza Pietro.  
«Va meglio?» chiese Emma, con quei suoi modi così gentili, così delicati. Così artefatti.  
Wanda annuì, asciugandosi una goccia d’acqua dal mento.«Ma vorrei sapere che hanno tutti da fissarmi in questo modo.»  
«Mia cara,» Erik le mise le mani sulle spalle, «hai scatenato l’Apocalisse lì fuori. Credevamo che il cielo sarebbe crollato sulle nostre teste. Letteralmente.» Poi sorrise, come se quello che aveva appena detto fosse qualcosa di positivo.  
«Mi dispiace» mormorò lei. «Non… non lo faccio apposta. Succede quando mi arrabbio o mi spavento. E io… ho creduto che Pietro fosse…»  
«Tranquilla» le disse. «Imparerai a controllarlo.»  
Lei scosse la testa. Non le interessava imparare a controllarlo, voleva solo che sparisse per sempre.  
«Perché… perché io e Pietro siamo… _così_?»  
«Non c’è una ragione, bambina. È genetica. Vedi, noi, tutti quanti noi» disse mentre, con fare teatrale, allargava il braccio a indicare gli altri presenti, «siamo il futuro.»  
«Il futuro?»  
«Il futuro del genere umano» specificò Emma, portandosi un calice alle labbra. Per la luce del sole che si rifletteva sul vetro del bicchiere, i suoi occhi scintillarono proprio come due diamanti.  
«Il futuro dell’evoluzione umana, sì» continuò Erik. «E l’Homo Sapiens non accetterà l’estinzione senza combattere. È per questo che quelle persone volevano uccidere te e tuo fratello: perché siete dei mutanti. È meglio che lo impari, piccola, perché questo è il mondo in cui viviamo. Ma cambierà, te lo assicuro. E io intendo vedere quel giorno con i miei occhi.»  
Incrociando lo sguardo dell’uomo, Wanda rabbrividì. Aveva qualcosa di familiare e allo stesso tempo era carico di un’oscurità sconosciuta, così profonda da farle temere di potervi annegare, perdersi lì e non trovare mai più la luce.  
Ma era stupido esserne spaventata:lui era dalla sua parte, dalla loro parte.  
 _La mia gente_ , aveva detto, eppure, si chiese, come potevano essere la sua gente? Quelle persone venivano da così lontano da parlare una lingua totalmente diversa da tutte quelle che lei e Pietro conoscevano. Quelle persone venivano dall’altro lato dell’oceano e lei avrebbe dovuto credere che si erano trovati lì per puro caso? E perché li avevano salvati, perché loro? Cos’era che le sfuggiva?  
 _La mia gente._  
«A cosa stai pensando?»  
Mordendosi il labbro, Wanda si affrettò a trovare un diversivo.  
«A quella cosa che hai detto al poliziotto quando la… la catena…» deglutì, cercando di non farsi prendere dall’orrore di quell’immagine. «Quella cosa che hai detto» ripeté. «Che cos’era?»  
Erik sorrise, apparentemente soddisfatto per quella domanda.  
«Era una poesia. I versi finali, per la precisione, di una delle mie poesie preferite.» Poi sospirò, guardando fuori. «A te piace leggere?»  
Wanda si strinse nelle spalle. Un tempo avevano amato leggere, soprattutto d’inverno, sdraiati sul letto, mangiando le castagne arrostite. «Sì» rispose. «Prima, sì.»  
L’uomo si incupì per un istante. «Che è successo ai vostri genitori?»  
«Sono morti» rispose, stranita dalla freddezza del suo stesso tono.  
«Mi dispiace molto, tesoro» disse Emma, accarezzandole una spalla.  
Avvicinandosi cautamente al vetro, ancora disabituata a guardare il mondo da quell’altezza, Wanda scosse distrattamente la testa. «Non erano davvero i nostri genitori» spiegò, stupendosi di aver appena usato la stessa frase che ripeteva sempre Pietro, la stessa che, detta da lui, la faceva impazzire di rabbia.  
Si voltò verso il retro del velivolo, come se lui l’avesse chiamata. Ogni minuto che passava lontana da lui sembrava durare per sempre. Stargli lontana quando stava male era così innaturale, così sbagliato.  
«Dov’è che stiamo andando?» chiese, dopo aver faticosamente ritrovato la concentrazione.  
«San Francisco» rispose Emma. «Siamo quasi arrivati.»  
«San Francisco?» Wanda spalancò gli occhi. «San Francisco in America?»  
Erik annuì, sorridendole.  
 _L’America_ , pensò, incredula.  
Guardò la costa sotto di loro cercando di vederci tutto quello di cui aveva parlato con Pietro: le grandi case con le piscine, le automobili di lusso, i cantanti e gli attori famosi, i gatti al guinzaglio, i cani con gli occhiali da sole, i rollerblades, i cappelli da cowboy, la coca-cola, i musical, i carretti di hot-dog, le tavole da surf, i negozi a dieci piani, il baseball, i blue jeans, il jazz e, soprattutto, la cosa più importante: la promessa di felicità, di libertà.  
Ma non provò nulla. La sua mente era svuotata. Tutto ciò che vedeva era un pezzo di terra di un paese che non era il suo.  
Quella era l’America, ma niente era come aveva immaginato.  
 _Come potrebbe_ , si chiese, _dopo tutto quello che è successo?_ Non avevano soltanto visto morire delle persone: ormai anche le loro mani erano sporche di sangue e, quel che era peggio, pensò, sfiorandosi istintivamente la gamba, Pietro era quasi morto. Per un istante, guardando quegli occhi che si erano fermati a fissare il nulla, Wanda aveva davvero creduto di averlo perso.    
Era stato solo un attimo, un momento di panico in quella baraonda, ma anche così, anche così breve e non reale, lei aveva avvertito con orribile lucidità suo fratello scivolare nelle tenebre, senza di lei. Aveva provato il dolore straziante, inconsolabile, della sua assenza, e non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarsene.  
Tornò a voltarsi. Forse la stava davvero chiamando e Wanda non ne poteva più di stargli lontana.  
Ritornò da lui, da lui che era la prima persona al mondo che aveva incontrato, quando ancora non poteva né vedere né respirare, il suo fratello gemello, tutta la sua famiglia.  
Il suo migliore amico.  
Per lui ci avrebbe provato.  
Anche se probabilmente era soltanto un’illusione, anche se erano feriti e avevano visto e fatto cose che li avevano danneggiati in modo forse irreparabile, per lui avrebbe provato a crederci.  
«Ci siamo riusciti, Pietro» disse in un sussurro. «Siamo in America.»  
Sedendosi, Wanda gli prese la mano fra le sue.  
«Ora dobbiamo solo essere felici.»

_This is the way the world ends._  
 _This is the way the world ends._  
 _This is the way the world ends._  


_Not with a bang but a whimper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I versi citati nella storia sono tutti tratti dalla meravigliosa poesia _The Hollow Men_ di **T.S. Eliot** (sì, ho l’headcanon di Magneto che legge T.S. Eliot *ridacchia*).  
>  ______________________________________________________  
> That’s it :) Spero vi sia piaciuta… A me è piaciuto molto scriverla, questo è certo.  
> Ringrazio di cuore tutti quelli che si sono presi il tempo di leggere questa mia storia, e ogni commento – così come ogni critica o domanda – è assolutamente graditissimo.  
> Un grazie immenso a coloro che sono stati al mio fianco durante questa “fatica”, in particolar modo le bellissime e pazientissime **Carolina** e **Claudia**. Grazie, tesori miei  <3 *manda bacini*  
> Un bacio enorme a tutti i lettori! Alla prossima avventura :*

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio infinitamente la mia amica adorata e scrittrice fantastica **Arial** per supportarmi e sOpportarmi (soprattutto), per le notti passate a scrivere insieme (anche se in due nazioni differenti), e per avermi dato il coraggio di fare, beh... _questo_. Sei un’amica speciale  <3  
> Grazie mille alla mia amica e “fan” (unica, ma stupenda) **Claudia**. Ti voglio bene  <3
> 
> Plus: un bacio a tutti i fan dei gemelli Maximoff, ovunque voi siate nel mondo.


End file.
